TLC
by Ella Inspired
Summary: Stella needs cash. Mrs. Beech needs a babysitter. So the solution was simple. Of course what Mrs. Beech failed to mention was that the 'baby that needed sitting' was 16-year old Ray Beech. Oh this is going to be fun. Rayella. Complete. Rewrite coming soon.
1. The money hunt

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_So I'm taking a break from my current projects and I came out with this side-project. Hope you guys enjoy!_

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

**(^^)**

Stella Yamada came from a very prestigious family.

Her father was an esteemed doctor, leading a team to find a cure for cancer and her mother worked with a company that made biodegradable products that were slowly taking over what most consumer goods were made of, while Stella's younger twin brothers; Andrew and Timothy were making their own toys out of practically anything they could get their hands on.

Being in a family of geniuses was a bit too much to bear for Stella sometimes. But as Stella's mother told her after the little incident with the security guards and a brief visit to a police holding cell, Stella Yamada, despite not being genius like the rest of her family, always made them proud.

Sadly, making them proud didn't warrant an increased allowance.

"Oh come on dad," Stella attempted again, leaning against the kitchen counter with a pout. "Just an extra couple of bucks…please?"

"Now Ella," her father answered sternly making his sixteen year old daughter slump. Every time he called her Ella, it always meant that it wasn't happening. Calling her Ella was like a huge luminous BEWARE sign; one that she heeded very little to when she was younger. Unfortunately after that incident mentioned previously, Mr. Yamada was upping his defences against his only daughter to keep her from getting into any more kind of trouble. He preferred if she just got detention, not a jail record.

"Dad please, it's only a new guitar! Think of it, as-as an early birthday present!"

"Then it looks like I'm covered for the next two years," he responded, taking a leisurely sip of his coffee as he continued his task of cooking breakfast, leaving his BEST DAD mug on the island counter.

"That isn't fair," Stella complained sourly. "The first guitar you bought me was four years ago, so that one hardly counts. The second one you got me was because my first one got lost during the move here and then two months later, Tim and Andy turned it into some kind of robot, and the third one you got me was for the concert at Madison Square Garden; it was given without me asking so you can't expect me to forfeit the chance to ask for another."

"You've already got two guitars, what do you need another one for?" He asked, pouring a small amount of pancake batter into the frying pan eliciting a hiss from the equipment. "Besides, you and your friends played at Madison only last year. That guitar is still new."

"Yeah," she coughed. "About that…"

"You broke it didn't you?"

She winced. "Define 'broke'?" Mr. Yamada sent her a warning look. "Stella," he began, but she cut him off, "Alright, but technically it's that jerk Ray's fault."

"Ray Beech?" Stella nodded and arched a brow. "How'd you know?"

Mr. Yamada shook his head. "His father owns practically half of Mesa. It's estimated that he's got more power than the mayor." Stella snorted as she took a sip of her father's mug of coffee. "Well he's son acts like he has more power than god."

The pancake on the pan was flipped over when Mr. Yamada asked, "So what exactly did Ray do to you guitar?"

She grumbled as she took a long drink of the remaining coffee. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she answered dryly, "You know Scott was in his band before Lemonade Mouth started right?" He nodded. "I'm aware of that yes."

"Well, Ray got a replacement guitarist to take over Scott's position. Ray and that little snot-rag challenged me in front of the whole school to a guitar battle."

"And you lost?" he took a guess, which earned him a glare. "Seriously dad, have more faith in me." Mr. Yamada chuckled. "I'm sorry dear, but I kind of figured that that was the case. You lose, you throw a tantrum and broken is your guitar."

"No way, I'm Lemonade Mouth's electric guitarist; I kick too much butt to lose to some wannabe."

"So what, did Ray take your guitar and smash it when he lost?"

"No, or else I'd be demanding a replacement from him and not you."

"So am I going to hear the rest of this story or," Stella interjected, watching her father place another pancake onto the plate, "Okay, okay, be patient would ya? The thing is; Ray was bluffing so hard during the entire competition that I played the hardest I ever played. My guitar pick was reduced to a toothpick and half of the strings snapped, though thankfully that was _after _I won."

"Technically it's still your fault." She glared. "Dad, whose side are you on?"

"The side that means my wallet doesn't get lighter," he answered, flipping the pancake on the pan this time. "Daddy," Stella wailed and began pouting again. "Please just spare me a couple of bucks, I don't have a guitar anymore and it's torture!"

"Why don't you just loan one from Scott?"

"He's too busy with handling Mo's dad; he's barely been to practice this past month. Not to mention he's still on the school soccer team."

"What about Mo? Doesn't she have a guitar that she can spare?"

"Her dad barely allowed her the first one," Stella replied, "besides, she plays base. Base and Electric are two totally different instruments." Mr. Yamada sighed. "Well then, I'm afraid you're going to have to go on without a guitar for at least another month."

"What? But dad -"

"Stella, right now we can't afford it. Your mother and I already paid our booking to Lava Springs for the summer and the boys' tour with your mother to the Philippines for her research on recycled products creating energy wasn't exactly free. Besides, I'm still holding you and your friends for the plane tickets to go to New York for that concert." She frowned in reply. "But I can't do gigs without a guitar!"

"Well didn't you get paid for those?" he inquired as he continued to stack pancakes on the plate. "And the Madison concert? I'm sure that you did."

"Yeah I did," Stella answered, crossing her arms in a huff. "But you and mom made me put it into an account for university. I don't have any money, and I need a guitar!"

"I know you do, but why don't you just get a part-time job to get the cash."

"What about school and band practice?"

"That's the beauty of part-time Stell," Mr. Yamada stated, "It's part-time, not _all the time_." She rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into the pile of pancakes. "And band practice? What about that?"

"Obviously you won't be of use until you get a new guitar, so the sooner you find a part-time job the better it is for both you and your band." Stella stuffed a few more pancakes into her mouth, her thinking-face on while she chewed. Her father, knowing her silence, smiled and said smugly, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yesh," she answered, quite a bit of pancakes still stuffed into her mouth.

"Good, then I suggest you get going. The more part-time's you can get your hands on the sooner you get your guitar. Besides, it's Friday and you don't have school right?"

"Uh huh, Principal Brenagin declared it a free day."

"That gives you until Sunday to get the money, that music store you like going to is having a half-price sale on Sunday so that's your best bet to buy a new instrument."

Stella swallowed the remaining pancakes and smiled. "Thanks dad!" She rushed behind the counter, gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and left the house to start her money-hunt. In her haste to get started, she didn't hear her father wail, "Where'd my pancakes go?"

**xXx**

**To Stella **

**From Olivia**

**Hey! I got a great new idea for a song, do you want me to send you the lyrics? **

**xXx**

**To Olivia **

**From Stella**

**Sure, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks Liv!**

**xXx**

By five o'clock on that Friday, Stella slumped onto a bench outside a grocery store, her head in her hands as she tried to calm the headache that was pounding through her skull.

Since she left home at nine-thirty, she'd been rushing everywhere and asking everyone for a job for her new guitar.

People were feeling quite nice that day and offered her an hour's pay for whatever task they had her to do. Unfortunately for Stella, most of the tasks were physically straining. It was nearing summer vacation, only a week or two away, so everyone wanted clean backyards and pools for seasonal barbeques. Some tasks were to clean windows or to walk dogs, those weren't the worst and after a while Stella was actually enjoying it, though that was probably because she couldn't think about her guitar…

The first couple of hours weren't so bad, but once she got around to Patty's house she was just about ready to throw herself off a skyscraper.

Patty…whatever her surname was, needed someone to act as a servant for the day. For an hour, Stella was to get Patty anything she desired. Stella retrieved dozens of glasses of orange juice in a coconut looking cup with a little umbrella while Patty tanned until she resembled a Cheeto. This of course wasn't as tiring as cleaning huge swimming pools and polishing someone's silverware, but having to serve Patty of all people made her physically ill.

So far she'd gotten enough money to cover at least a half of the expense of her new guitar (which was brand by the way…she was very picky when it came to her instrument).

But at least Friday had turned up a profit. Stella did wonder though what she was going to do to get the remaining cash. It felt like she helped all the nice people already, all the others would probably turn her away on the grounds that they wanted someone more experienced to work for them that, and the fact that teenagers aren't exactly the most reliable workers.

Stella figured that it was time to turn in for the day but as she stood; two women came out of the grocery store.

"Now really Evelyn, I must insist that you come and visit us in Albuquerque," the one said, her hair cut in a stylish bob and dressed smartly in a pink and white ensemble. The other woman, a red head with dazzling blue eyes, shook her head. "I'd love to Claire, but my son's sick at the moment and I can't bear to leave him alone."

"Why don't you just hire someone darling? Surely he'll be fine until summer when your family joins us."

Thinking quick, Stella approached them. "I'm sorry to bother, but I couldn't help overhearing…" The red head, the woman named Evelyn, smiled lightly at her. "Oh yes, I'm sorry about that. But sisters tend to talk quite loud when they haven't seen each other in such a while; I suppose it's the excitement." Stella, quickly realizing that she might have offended the lady quickly said, "I totally understand, but I'm actually interested in your little problem. You see, I'm kind of in need of…employment at the moment and I was wondering if maybe I could watch your son. I know I'm being forward here, but all the work I've gotten today was only for the hour and nothing was set permanently so…"

"May I ask where you got your credentials, if you have first aid training and if you know CPR?" The blonde named Claire asked her tone friendly yet commanding in her questions.

"Uhm, I don't actually have any…credentials of which you speak. I have 10th grade certificate if that's what you want, but I am only in my eleventh year so…"

"Oh no, its fine, I'm sorry," Evelyn quickly cut in. "But may I ask what you need the job for if you are still in school?" Both ladies' brows were raised in question and Stella could see the words: SATISFY DRUG ADDICTION written subtly on their foreheads.

"Well I'm in this band you see, it's called Lemonade Mouth," Stella began, "and the thing is, my guitar got damaged and I don't have another. My parents won't give me money (dad's a bloody traitor) so my dad suggested I get a few part-time jobs to get the cash. And I've been working the whole day, but I still don't have enough money for the guitar."

"Hmm," Claire leaned towards Stella, looking her in the eye with a sharp steely blue eyed glare. After about three seconds, she pulled away with a cheery smile and said, "See Evelyn, now you can come visit me in Albuquerque just as we planned before your son got sick."

Evelyn looked thoughtful. "Well I suppose…I mean, I do just need someone to watch over him, give him medicine and make sure that he's comfortable. I'm quite sure he'll be fine in less than a couple of days…"

Stella waited eagerly, and after another moment of contemplation, Evelyn nodded. "Yes alright, I think I can agree to this. Would you mind much to come home with me so that you can meet him? I'll be flying out tomorrow morning so I need to make sure you two are acquainted, you are Miss…"

"Yamada, Stella Yamada. But just call me Stella and you are?"

"This is my sister Claire, and I'm Evelyn Beech."

Stella could honestly say that she made no connection at the time. That was of course until she was standing at the foot of Ray Beech's bed.

**To be continued**

**So yeah…first chapter…done and done. **

**Tell me what you think and send me your thoughts via review:) **

**Thanks for reading!**

Lavender


	2. Ray Beech, the baby that needed sitting

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

**(^^)**

"Wow…that's…a really big house."

Evelyn pulled up in the driveway of said big house, and turned off the engine with a smile. "Yes, quite a place to call home." The red head woman along with her blonde sister stepped out of the car and Stella followed suit as both women walked towards the large front door. "I do love this house of yours Eve," Claire said as the front door was pushed open. "It's got all the chii flowing all the right way."

Stella summarised during the drive from the grocery store to Evelyn's home that both woman were extremely well off. Though that was mostly due to the expensive Mercedes Benz that Evelyn drove, with a personalized dashboard and a small screen behind the headrests. Nonetheless, Stella had guessed that both women were wealthy without the idea of the expensive car that they were driving in.

Claire Evans was an avid traveller along with her husband. During the previous summer her husband and herself took an _Eat, pray, love _tour of the world, and during her stay in India, Claire had turned into quite the yogi, though Evelyn jokingly claimed that that was just Claire's excuse to go on about chii-energy and doing excessive yoga.

Evelyn Beech was an artist. Her vocation was in painting and drawing. She met her husband, Royston Beech, when she was hired to design the new home that he had made. Of course him being an architect and her being an interior designer, they did more pleasure than business when they were together, of course that was just a claim by Claire in retaliation about the yogi comment.

To say that Stella was surprised by how the two sophisticated looking women acted was somewhat of an understatement.

But then again, she shouldn't have made an assumption that both women were snobs because they were rich in the first place, she coming from a family of geniuses was expected to be exactly like them too. Of course, she decided she'd be different; become a rockstar and get arrested for attacking security guards.

As they entered the large house, or mansion whichever seemed to have a better meaning, Stella vowed that she would never make assumptions again.

The house/mansion was more magnificent inside than it was outside. Where there were manicured lawns of emerald, here there were lush ruby red rugs splashed against the smooth hardwood floors. The lights shone just right in the room, allowing a modest view of all the furniture and all the photo-frames that lay around. Everything was immaculate and yet it wasn't intimidating, it was actually warm and comfortable, and Stella was awed by how amazing the house was.

Sure, her house wasn't exactly a dump. But this house made her house look like a box under a bridge.

"Would you like anything to drink before I introduce my son to you Stella?"

"No, I think I'm alright," Stella responded to which Evelyn nodded and gestured up the stairs. "He's in his room, and has been since Thursday night. I hope you won't mind the sickness."

"That's fine; I drink a lot of lemonade," she couldn't help but say, already thinking about her guitar and her band in association. Claire nodded approvingly. "Vitamin C is the strongest immune boaster. You should make him drink it more often so he can get better."

"Well in any case, I'm willing to pay you at least three hundred to watch him until summer vacation starts."

"Whoa; three hundred, my guitar costs only one fifty and technically I just need fifty more bucks to get it. Three hundred bucks is a bit unnecessary don't you think?"

"I will be gone for a week and as I said, he's sick."

"But I -"

"Don't fight with her," Claire interjected, patting Stella's arm. "Just go with it." With that the blonde walked into another room while Evelyn began the trek up the stairs. Stella quickly followed after her and was forced to admit that three hundred bucks was quite enough compensation to take care of a sick boy.

Once the bedroom door to said sick boy opened and Stella was standing at the foot of his bed, did she admit that three hundred bucks was barely enough to babysit a sick Ray Beech, of course, neither said as much to his mother who was already fussing with his pillows and asking if he was okay since the last time she checked up on him.

The usually haughty blonde tyrant of Mesa High; was covered in blankets up to his chin and his barely visible head was sickly pale and worryingly red at the same time. His always electric blue eyes were sunken, black rings hanging underneath them heavily. His trademark spikes of blonde were matted and lifeless, hanging over his eyes slightly and tousled roughly as if he'd been turning for days.

"Whoa…Ray, what got you, the Plague?" Stella couldn't help but ask, to which he answered in a strained voice, "What the hell are you doing in my house Yamada?" Evelyn quickly interjected, "Ray sweetie, don't try talking. Save your strength for getting better for me okay?"

Ray was about to say something in reply, but a scratching cough vibrated from his throat causing him to shake slightly as he tried to contain it.

"Oh my poor baby, haven't you gotten any better?"

"Mom, I'm fine," he was cut off again by another cough that almost made him jump out of the bed. "If fine stood for hanging-on-a-shoestring, then yeah, you look perfectly fine to me," Stella stated as she came closer to the bed to find that he looked sicker up close.

Along with the icy white color that hung on his face, and the unhealthy color of red that lay just below the surface, there was an almost blue and green tint coloring it as well. It was a bit more subtle a color then when you attend a pie-eating contest and then take a trip to Six Flags; though it made it bluntly obvious that all was not well with Mesa High's most feared.

"Now Ray sweetie, this is Stella Yamada," Evelyn stated, as if the past interaction between the two teenagers didn't happen. "She's going to be taking care of you until you get better while I help Aunt Claire in Albuquerque."

It was wrong to want to laugh at the situation, but Stella couldn't help but suppress a smile. Ray was being talked to like a five year old.

_The _Ray Beech, front man of band sensation Mudslide Crush, feared social ladder topper of Mesa High and king of all things relating to jerks. It was extremely laughable to his most adverse enemy.

"She's here to do what?" Ray practically barked, but was immediately brought down by a burst of coughs.

Seeing the distress that was painting Evelyn's expression, Stella was at Ray's side, pulling him into a sitting position and patting his back gently. His coughs weakened and stopped altogether leaving a restrained heaving of breath by the sickly blonde.

"Alright do you feel anymore coughs coming up?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled, though his back was rim-rod stiff where Stella's hand was resting. "Okay, okay, I'm just asking for your mom's sake," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "So Mrs. Beech, what exactly is Ray sick with?" She asked, though by the way his shirt was practically plastered to his back by sweat, his coughs and his worrying color changes, Stella figured it was probably nothing more than a violent fever.

"Just a fever, quite bad too," the woman answered, her lips pursed in thought. "You know what Stella; maybe we don't need your services after all. I mean, I can take care of Ray, I can visit Claire when we go to Albuquerque in the summer."

At that Ray began his coughing again. Stella remained behind him, patting his back and saying, "Alright; just cough it out…"

When it ceased, the blonde said, "Mom its fine go with Aunt Claire. You promised to pay Stella already didn't you?"

"Well yes but I -"

"Then it's fine," Ray stated, surprising Stella immensely. "Wait a sec, are you actually agreeing to me staying here and helping you?" While his mother once again contemplated leaving Ray to go with her sister, the blonde answered Stella in annoyance, "It's not the finest option I have, but it's either her or you. And she's been breathing down my neck since my temperature went up a degree."

"Okay…I guess…I guess I can agree to it," Evelyn said with a frown, though not hearing the reply of her son. "But baby are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Just leave me the medicine and I'll be fine," he grumbled, wanting to lie down again due to the room spinning around him. Stella saw the colors on Ray's face deepening in hue and as soon as Evelyn left the room, she quickly asked, "Do you feel like hurling?"

He groaned. "Don't mention it, or I'll end up doing it. Just let me lie down alright?"

"It's better if you throw it up; keep it in and you'll feel worse."

"Great, so you're a doctor now?"

"My dad's one and I've got two younger brothers with a pension for getting sick."

"I'm not doing that."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm…" Ray's face started to change to an unsettling color of green and he shot out of his bed like a cannon. A door to the left of his bed was thrown open as he hugged the white toilet and emptied out the contents of his stomach with groans and curses. Stella was crouched beside him on the bathroom floor, rubbing his back.

Shakily, Ray reached for the silver flush and he leaned away from the toilet bowl as the water began to swirl and gurgle.

He sighed exhaustedly as he leaned against Stella, her hands keeping him from failing over. "Your dad must be a bad doctor and your brothers must be fakers. I feel like total shit." She snickered. "Yeah, that's the after-effect. Your stomach's obviously grateful though." Ray let out a groan as Stella helped him stand.

Still weak from the only physical thing he'd done since Wednesday, he didn't care that he had to have an arm draped over Stella's shoulder while she had to wrap her arm around his waist. He told himself that neither would have willingly admitted to being in _any _physical contact with the other. But of course that was just him telling himself, what he felt was something else completely, and nausea wasn't one of them.

Somehow Stella managed to successfully drag him back to his bed before she decided that he could use some cleaning up.

"Okay then big guy, you're going to do what I say and you won't complain because it's for your own good. Get it?"

"What makes you think I'll do what you say?" He argued, though weakly. "Because it's either me or your mother," Stella responded with a smirk as she walked back to his bathroom.

It was pretty clean for a boy's bathroom, she noted as she searched the cupboard underneath the sink for some cloths, which she soaked in the sink

"Alright then you," Stella said as she re-entered Ray's room, bucket and cloths in hand. "Off with the shirt," she commanded, getting him to cock a brow at her. "Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves here Yamada?"

She snorted. "Dream on Beech, it just so happens that you stink and even for three hundred bucks I wouldn't stand you smelling like vomit and sweat."

Ray rolled his eyes and peeled off his faded blue ARMY t-shirt, dropping it on the floor as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Stella pretended to ignore the rippling muscles and toned physique of the arrogant Mudslide Crush front man. But of course, even in his sick state, he noted the longer than necessary look-over of Lemonade Mouth's leader.

Nonetheless, she dropped one of the cloths she gathered from the bathroom and gently wiped the still tanned skin of one Ray Beech. She started at his shoulders, casually ignoring the way the water made a teasing route from one slope of muscle to another, and down the length of his forearm. Stella carried on in this way in silence, moving swiftly from one part of his body to another.

Somewhere along the line, Ray's body seemed to anticipate where Stella would wash next, his muscles tensing for only a moment and then relaxing at her quick featherlike touch. Whenever her skin made contact with his accidently, a whole rash of goose-bumps appeared, though Stella told herself that it was probably due to the different temperatures that his skin did that, from the cool of the damp cloth to the warm of her own body temperature.

In order to reach his back, Stella had to sit behind him and that she did.

His tan back contained the same amount of taut muscle and fine bone and Stella wondered why such a jerk had to be graced with such a form. It was unfair to all the nice guys out there. She shook her head.

Her cleaning had resumed and finished, and she left the room fast enough to make Ray smirk.

Yes he was conceited and no, he didn't miss the way her eyes were trying not to roam all over his half-naked form.

He marvelled that even someone who hated him seemed to still find something appealing about him, even if she wasn't so happy about it.

Though still slightly dizzy, Ray managed to get to his dresser and grab a clean shirt. He didn't like to admit it, but it was cold in his room, which wasn't good for someone who was feeling sick enough as it was.

With as much mustered dignity as possible, Stella returned to Ray's room and helped him lie back down again. Obviously he didn't like being treated as if he were sick as he swatted her hands away and proceeded to lie back on the bed, pulling the blankets over himself as he did so. Stella, never the one to accept pay for something she didn't do, helped to fix the blankets atop him and then pressed her palm to his forehead.

"Huh, you're still burning up…"

"I feel fine."

"Yeah you said that before you threw up," she reminded, looking at him thoughtfully. "Feel anything else; hot, cold, cramped, nauseas, thirsty?"

"Just let me sleep," he demanded, suddenly feeling himself itch uncomfortably. "Now what?" Ray grumbled to himself, his collarbone starting to sting from his nails' attack. Stella grabbed his hand to stop him and she shifted his shirt away from his skin which was already starting to dampen with cold sweat.

"Uh Ray, have you ever had Chicken Pox before?"

"What?" he demanded; feeling another itch on his arm and on his thigh. Stella grabbed both hands and clutched them with hers atop his many blankets. "Chicken Pox; did you have it before?"

He snorted. "No."

"Then congratulations, now you do."

**To be continued**

**So yeah…that's chapter two.**

**I really was overwhelmed by the number of reviews I received, I definitely didn't expect it, so here's to all the amazing people who reviewed chapter one:**

Everybodyelse07: **I'm Filipino too :) And thanks for the correction; I don't know anything about guitars...**

Doubt But Never Regret: **Soon enough for you? Haha**

Christian Sunday Valentine: **I'm glad you like:) **

Elle: **You're too kind ;)**

Destinydream13: **I wish I knew where this story goes -_-"**

SaguaroCactus: **Hopefully this chapter was to your liking, I had no idea where I was going with this...**

Booklover51089: **Sweet, I'm glad you think so!**

iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: **XD**

roxybaby528: **Yeah I don't think anyone's mentioned it before, but I kinda figured since they both played on Disney...**

airyfaerie99: **Poor Ray, I should say...his poor ego will never recover XD**

Madelines: **I think I get high on sugar...somewhere in that state of being loopy my ideas come xP But I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully it does entertain as planned.**

Lizzy Awkward Turtle: **TURTLES! I LOVE TURTLES! They like...snap...hah-hah...I'm glad you liked!**

**Send me another one to tell me how this one went via review**

**Thanks for reading!**

Lavender


	3. The other Beech

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

(^^)

"You're where?" Mr. Yamada asked in disbelief as he paced his study. "I'm at Ray's house."

"Please tell me you didn't decide to get him to buy you a new guitar."

"Dad I did what you said," Stella answered in exasperation. "You told me to get a few part-time jobs and I did. I had a hundred bucks by the time it was five, but I needed more money for the guitar so I offered to babysit Ray."

His brow arched, and Mr. Yamada ran a hand through his dark hair. "But isn't Ray your age?"

She held back a snort, as the baby-that-needed-sitting, was sitting up on his bed and glaring at her. "Yeah well he's sick and his mom needed someone to keep an eye on him while she goes to Albuquerque for the week."

"And how much are you getting paid for this exactly?"

"Three hundred."

"Well…you have my blessing," he said with a chuckle, "Is there any other reason as to why you've called?"

"Yeah, I need to stay here."

"Excuse me, what?" Mr. Yamada demanded, his dark hair going whiter by the second. His only daughter, his eldest child, alone in the company of a rich boy who happened to be 'sick'; come to think of it, Mr. Yamada was feeling pretty sick already! "Calm down dad," Stella said as she pivoted on her foot as she walked the length of Ray's room. "Turns out Ray's got the Chicken Pox and I can't exactly leave him alone."

"I'm fine," Ray's voice came to which Stella replied in annoyance, "You said that before you threw up. Just go to sleep Beech."

"I don't have to do what you say," he argued back like a child being told to go to bed before the big late night movie. "You will if you don't want me to force feed you that stuff your aunt left in the kitchen." There was a pause, and Stella's voice returned, "Sorry dad, you were saying?"

"Stella I don't think this is a good idea."

"Dad he's sick and his mom and aunt are already packing for the trip."

"How come his mother won't just stay and take care of him?"

"His mom's nice and all, but she'll definitely kill him with all her kindness. She's worse than mom when she realized that Andy, Timmy and I are going to leave for college at one point." Though Mrs. Yamada was not the most affectionate woman in the world, she was very capable of being overly attached and that meant that any thought of any of her three children leaving her caused her to smother them with baby-talk and 'my baby's not going anywhere without their mommy'.

Mr. Yamada sighed. "Alright fine, I suppose that's the effect of having a father as a doctor. You always want to help people."

"I'm doing this for the three hundred bucks."

"Of course you are," he responded, readjusting his spectacles. "I'll come over to drop you off some clothes," he paused and added quickly, "and just in case, a mace. I don't care if he's sick or not." Stella rolled her eyes bid her dad good-bye before pocketing her cell-phone again.

Turning her attention back on Ray Beech, who was simply lying down in his bed and trying to stop the itching going on underneath his clothes.

"What did I tell you Ray, go to sleep," she ordered, hands on hips as she loomed over him. "I'm too freaking itchy to sleep!"

Annoyed, she grabbed his hands again and sat on the edge of his bed as she did so. "Ray, I'm telling you now. Resist the urge to scratch the itch."

"But why can't I?" he asked, his voice still rough from the few coughs that managed to escape him. "If you do, you'll get scars," Stella stated, making Ray's brow furrow. "Why?"

"That's what happens when you try and scratch out the Chicken Pox, it leaves really bad scars."

"Have you had it?"

"When I was baby," she answered and a thought sudden came up. "I'll be right back," Stella stated as she disappeared out his bedroom door. A few minutes later, she returned with mittens. "The hell, are those?" Ray demanded as she came back towards the bed, grabbed his hands and placed them into the bright pink mittens of his Aunt Claire.

"Okay, now you can scratch to your heart's content."

He looked down at his hands, now covered by the luminous bright pink. Ray looked back at Stella. "I'm not wearing this."

Stella rolled her eyes. "It's pink I get it. So what? It's not like anyone's going to see it and care."

"I see it, and I care," he stated, his frown deepening. "I'm not wearing this."

"You already are Beech. Just accept them already, it's only until the Chicken Pox are gone."

"And how long is that?" Ray asked sarcastically. "About a week, give or take two."

"No."

"Don't argue with me Ray Beech, you'll regret it," Stella said warningly, eyes glaring fiercely. "You can't make me," he argued with an even fiercer glare. "Fine, you can go out without the mittens if you want," she consented, taking the mittens off of his hands and leaving his room quietly. Ray stared after her in bewilderment. Did Stella Yamada just agree to his demands?

**xXx**

**To Ray**

**From Patty**

**Baby where were you? You were supposed to come to the party tonight!**

**xXx**

**To Patty**

**From Ray**

**I wasn't in the mood. Stop texting me.**

**xXx**

**To Scott **

**From Ray**

**I'll kill you for giving Patty my number**

**xXx**

**To Ray **

**From Scott**

**Someone's in a good mood today**

**xXx**

Stella disappeared downstairs again, making her way to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, directed to her by Evelyn.

Peering inside the cabinet, her eyes roamed the contents of what lay inside. Various colored bottles sat inside and Stella looked over them thoughtfully, wondering which one was the one she needed.

A familiar container was hidden in the back and she stood on her toes to reach it. "Damn high cabinets," she muttered and when she finally reached the container, a voice made her fall over, "What'cha doin?"

"Whoa!" There was a loud clatter as Stella's bottom made contact with the hard marble kitchen floors. "Ow, what the heck…?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and her brown eyed gaze met a girl with rich crimson curls and familiar blue eyes framed behind glasses. "Wha, who are you?" The girl tilted her head in confusion. "I should be asking you, shouldn't I?"

"Uh…?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm being rude aren't I?" she asked, helping Stella to her feet. "I'm Isabel, are you my big brother's babysitter?" She held back a snort. Yeah, it definitely sounded funnier that way. "Yeah, uh huh, that's who I am. I'm Stella; it's nice to meet you."

"Call me Izzy," she brushed off with a smile, nodding at the container. "He's got Chicken Pox huh?"

"How'd you…?"

"I went in his room a second ago to see if he was okay, mom was going on about him being deathly sick," Izzy claimed with a shrug and eye roll at her mother's over-dramatic antics. "He's more irritable than usual. Mumbling about scars and itching…" Stella couldn't help but smile. "Ray said something about taking mittens. What does he want mittens for?"

"I told him it was for his own good, but no, I decide to do what he asks and he starts complaining."

Before Izzy could say something in reply, Evelyn breezed in. "Oh Izzy there you are," she greeted brushing her daughter's hair gently. "What did you need from there Stella, is Ray alright?"

"Uh yeah," she replied, hiding the container behind her back, "he's just got a bad cough though. I'm just taking him some cough medicine."

"Oh, well," Evelyn looked down at her daughter and looked back at Stella. "I was wondering, since Izzy doesn't want to come with me and Claire, if it was alright for you to watch her as well. I'll add an extra hundred for her."

"Its fine, she doesn't seem like too much trouble," Stella said, her eyes taking in the little girl. Looking at the crimson curtain that hung in a braid down her back, the inquisitive blue eyes and the pout, the teenager wondered how on earth Izzy could be related to Ray if not for the blue eyes. "Oh you'll regret saying that when I'm gone. This good girl act disappears as soon as I go."

"I've got two younger brothers," she informed with a smile, "and I handle your son on a daily basis at school. I think I can take her on."

"If you insist, but I'll add an extra hundred just in case…"

Evelyn disappeared out the arch of the kitchen and when she did, Stella whispered to Izzy, "You aren't as bad as your brother right?"

Izzy blinked up at her innocently. "Define 'bad'?"

**To be continued**

**Chapter 3, done and done, thanks for all your support so far!**

**Here's to all the amazing people who reviewed so far, thank you! **

Booklover51089: Haha I know right, I'm just thankful that I was too small to remember any of it…

SaguaroCactus: I know right, even jerks don't deserve Chicken Pox...and poor Stella has to make sure he's okay.

Everybodyelse07: I do that when I'm mad XD Thanks!

RosesAreRed'98: Glad you like!

Airyfaerie99: Here's another update for you, hope you liked it!

Lizzy Awkward Turtle: They snap…they're slightly scary…

Ethereal nightmare: Hope it lives up to your expectation:)

Christian Sunday Valentine: Aw thanks!

Caden: Hope you liked it!

JuliLuvsEliGold: Yep, that was the whole point of him getting sick. Aw well…

**Send me a review; good, bad or eh…**

Lavender


	4. Of protective dads and pink ointment

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

(^^)

"What do you think you're doing?" Ray demanded, his brow arched as Stella poured some of the filling of the container onto her palm like lotion. "Well this is the other option than the mittens. You won't itch at all," she stated as she rubbed the contents on her hand and then reaching over and touching his face which were marred by little red dots. He shifted away from her with a wary look.

She rolled her eyes. "For goodness' sake Ray, it's either this or the mittens."

"I'd actually prefer the mittens to a suspicious pink liquid."

"Grow some balls Beech," Stella stated, swatting his hands away and touching his face with her pink covered hands.

His eyes shut due to the contact and she gently brushed the pink solution over his still worryingly colourful face. "See isn't that better?"

"What is that stuff?" Ray murmured.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "My dad gave it to me and my brothers when we had Chicken Pox. It's not that bad huh?" His nose crinkled. "It smells disguising."

"I'd prefer the smell to the itching."

"How long does this last?"

"A couple of hours," Stella answered, moving her hands onto his neck to reach the rest of the red blemishes. His blue eyes opened again. "So you have to reapply it later"

"Yep, off with the shirt Ray."

"Again with the demands Yamada," he stated rolling his eyes at her. "Just take off the damn shirt, before I do it myself." She pretended that her face didn't resemble a tomato. "Off with the shirt," Stella repeated, getting him to roll his eyes at her again. "Alright fine; who spit in your lemonade?"

Off went his shirt and he sat still as Stella applied the ointment on his torso.

Despite the muscles, defined and tight, red blotches danced on his tan skin and as she applied the contents of the container, she noticed his wince. "Are you…okay?" He flinched. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry about that," she apologized, quickening her hands to finish the job before she made his condition worse. "Alright, does your back itch at all?" He flinched again. "No." Stella rolled her eyes. "Lie on your back Ray…no wait." Quickly retrieving a towel she placed it beneath him. "Okay, now you can lie down."

Ray didn't move an inch as Stella's small hands roamed his back, massaging the stiff muscles gained from lack of movement. He tried not to make a sound as her hands gently touched the sensitive skin at the small of his back. He flinched again. "Would you hurry up?"

"Calm down it's not like you've got something else to do today," she retorted, and only when he _almost _purred in pleasure as she kneaded the muscle at the small of his back.

"Did you just…"

"No, I didn't do anything," he denied practically pushing her off of him. "I'm fine." She examined his face, a soft pink, light and healthy compared to the icy blue/green hue that danced on his sickly white face blemished with crimson spots. Stella couldn't help but snicker. "Is something wrong with little Ray-Ray?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?" She prodded innocently, making him glare at her. "That's what Patty calls me."

"Gross. Why?"

"She thinks it's cute," a different voice answered and both heads snapped towards his bedroom door where Izzy stood, smiling innocently. "I liked calling him Ray-Ray and after the last time I met her, she started calling him that too," Izzy pouted. "Now he won't let me call him Ray-Ray either." Her pout disappeared then and she grinned at them. "So did you manage to get the medicine on him?"

"Medicine; what medicine?," Evelyn asked as she walked up behind Izzy.

Ray's eyes widened into saucers, he'd be the last to admit that he was his mother's boy, but though he loved his mother he'd prefer it if she wasn't breathing down his neck and suffocating him with her non-stop questions about his health. Thinking quickly for a solution to hide the red blotches marking his torso, he grabbed Stella and hugged her. Stella spluttered for a second, and hissed into his ear, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just trust me would you?"

Izzy puckered her lips and turned to her confused mother. "Oh medicine, the medicine I was asking about was you know, TLC. Tender-loving-care; I was just making sure Stella was taking care of my big brother the right way."

"Oh," Evelyn mouthed and smiled uneasily at the two teenagers hugging on the bed. "Er, Stella, what are you doing exactly?"

"Uh…he…wanted a hug?"

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Wen**

**What you think of Liv's new song? **

**xXx**

**To Wen**

**From Stella**

**It's great, have you and her got together yet? **

**xXx**

**To Stella **

**From Wen**

**WHAT? No-no, we don't **_**like **_**each other like that…**

**xXx**

**To Wen **

**From Stella**

**Yes you do. **

**And I was talking about getting together so you could write the notes down for us to play duhh…**

**xXx**

"I'm not wearing that."

"Do you prefer walking around with pink stuff on your shirt?" Izzy asked; her arms crossed over her chest. Stella huffed. "It's fine. My dad's bringing my clothes soon. I can take waiting for him until then."

"But how'll you explain the mess?"

She opened her mouth to argue and then shut it. How exactly would she explain it to Evelyn anyway? "Alright fine, but can't you just get me an old shirt of your mom's or your aunt's?"

"Do you want to explain why you _need _another shirt?"

"…alright fine," Stella grumbled in agreement getting one of Ray's clean shirts thrown at her, sighing in dejection at losing an argument to Ray's kid sister, an eight year old at that. As the bathroom door shut, Izzy turned her attention to her big brother. "So…Ray, she's exactly how you describe her," she stated with a smile.

"Don't go there Izzy."

"But I'm just agreeing with you," she said, her smile widening. "She's pretty, she's smart and she likes to argue. But she doesn't look like she hates you."

"She's getting paid to take care of me, and now you."

"Well she agreed to hug you. You haven't hugged anyone since I was four, and you looked like you were being tortured," Izzy reminded with a giggle. "When you were hugging Stella you seemed to enjoy it."

"Stop being stupid," Ray ordered rolling his eyes at her. "I just hugged her to hide the fact that I have Chicken Pox."

"Whatever keeps your ego afloat," Izzy stated rolling her eyes back at him. The bathroom door opened and Stella came out wearing Ray's Perry the Platypus shirt. "I just realized something," Stella said as she sat on Ray's office-chair which was leaning against his desk. "How am I supposed to explain this shirt?" Izzy blinked. "Uh…you…got cold?"

**xXx**

**To Ray**

**From Patty**

**Baby where are you?**

**xXx**

"Hey dad," Stella greeted as Mr. Yamada was shown into the Beech household carrying a duffle bag. "So how is he?" he asked, hugging Stella and handing her the bag. "Still sick," she answered, "but I'm still babysitting, not only him but his sister, Izzy."

"Hmm, I still don't like this Stell…"

"Dad its fine."

"Oh hello, you must be Stella's dad," Claire said as she entered the foyer of the house, smiling in greeting at him. "I'm Claire Evans, Ray's aunt."

"Hello, I'm Doctor George Yamada," he introduced, shaking her hand. "Oh, you're a doctor! That's great; could you do a quick check on my nephew? My sister's being a big worrywart and keeps on jumping between coming with me to Albuquerque and staying here to take care of him."

Mr. Yamada cleared his throat and nodded. "That's fine, if you'd show me where he is?"

**xXx**

**To Patty **

**From Ray**

**Somewhere you aren't obviously**

**xXx**

Stella winced. "He's got the what?" Claire demanded with a frown. "Chicken Pox," Mr. Yamada repeated with a shrug. "Everyone get's it at one point or another."

"How come you didn't tell your mother Ray?" Claire asked, already rearranging the pillows behind Ray's head. He grunted. "I'm fine Aunt Claire besides; mom will never leave me alone if she finds out I have Chicken Pox."

"I think it's better this way too," Mr. Yamada added. "If you stress him too much it could make it worse."

"Oh…"

"So I suggest you don't tell your sister about his condition, and just let him rest."

Claire dropped to the floor in an Indian pose and began a weird mantra in some other language. "Uh…?" Stella glanced towards Izzy. "What…is she doing…?"

"Mom told you she was kind of a yogi didn't she?," Izzy whispered. "Aunt Claire's kind of…eccentric…"

"I think we can see that," Stella trailed. "Alright then," Claire claimed as she stood from her position looking satisfied. "I have cleansed the auras in the room and hopefully Ray's recovery will be swift!"

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Mo**

**Hey Stell, Wen's got the notes for the new song. **

**When are we gonna practice like a band again?**

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Stella**

**Soon, I've got something going on right now.**

**xXx**

"Was there something I can do for you Mr. Yamada?" Ray asked; his brow arched in curiosity.

"Yes actually there is just one thing I'd ask from you."

The teenager waited patiently for the older man to elaborate and that he did, "I'd just like to make one thing clear, my daughter remains untouched and unattached by the time this little job is over. Do we understand each other?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You. Stella. Not going to happen."

"…uh…"

"Do we understand each other Mr. Beech?" Ray blinked in confusion. "You don't think...me, her…no. Just no…You know our history together though right?"

"I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

"Oh don't worry about it Mr. Yamada; _nothing _is going on with me and your daughter."

He gave Ray a hard look and added seriously, "And nothing ever will."

**To be continued**

**Introducing, protective Daddy Yamada **

**Yes this is chapter four, isn't time just flying? **

**Here's to my amazing reviewers, you guys keep me going! **

Madison706: Aw thank you!

Lemonademouthluver: Soon enough for you? :D

JuliLuvsEliGold: Most people should… haha

GrapeGal: Aw thanks!

Lizzy Awkward Turtle: Haha, I'm glad you liked!

iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: And now she's got the kid…well…this ought to be interesting XP

Xbrowneyesx13: I'm glad you like, I've been worried about them keeping their characters so I'm glad I did it!

Ethereal nightmare: I hope the next movie has Rayella in it!

TheRightWrongs: Yeah, I'm just glad that I was a baby when it happened -_-"

Airyfaerie99: My sister does that XD

Everybodyelse07: Soon enough for you? Haha BTW I don't mind the slip, I think I need to learn more tagalog, so slip away. Think you can write your next review in it, I wanna see if I can read it?

Christian Sunday Valentine: You shall see soon ;)

SaguroCactus: Because you're probably right! It makes it so much more fun to write!

Booklover51089: YAY FOR RANDOM WORDS!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep on keeping on…**

Lavender


	5. Something to hide

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

(^^)

Stella sighed as she made herself comfortable on the chaise that was placed into Ray's bedroom while he slept on his bed. It was just after dawn, and she couldn't sleep though that was hardly due to the chaise. Despite it being a just a chair, she was quite comfortable and it was that way for the past couple of hours.

Brushing the loose strands of dark hair out of her eyes, she sat up with a groan.

Ray was the one with the issue. He kept tossing and turning and it was driving her crazy. "Ray," she hissed, "are you awake?" There was a grumble from the bed. "Ray?" Stella hissed in his direction again. Ray did nothing but groan in his sleep again.

The half-Asian guitarist slid off the chaise and crept towards the side of his bed.

"Hey, Ray?" He tossed again in her direction, his fists clutched tightly beneath his chin like a child having a nightmare.

Seeing the rolls of sweat that ran a track down his face, Stella pressed her hand against his clammy face. The back of her hand brushed the cold sweat from his face and she murmured, "Ray, Ray; are you okay?"

He groaned again. "Bell…Bell, I-I'm sorry…" Ray tossed roughly causing the blankets to tangle around him. "Ray…Ray, wake up." He groaned louder, tossing harder and thrashing uncontrollably, smacking Stella in the face and making her fall over. "Urgh…Yamada, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." She glared up at him. "You can't be serious Beech! You're the one who woke me up!"

"No I didn't," he argued, propping himself on his elbow.

"Yeah you did; all your thrashing around and mumbling kept me up half the night," Stella informed him with a frown. "Oh yeah, and what did I say huh?" He challenged with a roll of his tired red eyes.

"Something about being sorry to Bell, whoever that is," she grumbled making him glare at her. "Goodnight."

"What?"

"Goodnight," Ray repeated icily and in her want of sleep, Stella rolled her eyes in response and grumbled back, "Whatever."

**xXx**

**To Olivia **

**From Stella**

**I'll meet you guys at our usual practice spot tomorrow**

**xXx**

Morning came as it usually did, making Stella groan and massage the kink in her neck as she walked to the kitchen downstairs to grab breakfast for both herself and for Ray.

"Hey Stella," Izzy greeted with a smile, looking up from her bowl of Lucky Charms to meet the haggard appearance of Stella Yamada, who smiled as best as she could in the morning and asked, "Hey Izzy, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever's in the house," she replied with a wave of her hand. "Check the cupboards for something to eat. Aunt Claire left some herbs or something for Ray, but I don't think even you can make him eat it," Izzy continued with a shrug. "Oh and Ray likes hash browns for breakfast, and hot chocolate."

"Normally I'd ask what his _least _favourite breakfast is, but he was pissed yesterday so I don't think it's a good idea to press his buttons," she stated making Izzy raise a brow.

"What was wrong with him?"

"He refused to sleep silently. He just kept groaning and tossing and mumbling about some girl named Bell." Izzy's spoon clattered in her bowl of cereal making the milk in the bowl splat onto the island counter. "What?"

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Stella asked as she wandered around the kitchen, cooking Ray's hash-browns and heating the water for morning coffee.

"Bell…what did he say about her?" The teenager shrugged. "He was apologizing to her, which is weird because I didn't think that Ray was capable of apologizing…"

"I can't believe he's still having nightmares…it's been like a year and a half…"

"Wait…what? Who's Bell?" Stella asked in confusion, pausing in her movements. "Who's Bell?" Izzy puckered her lips in thought and then looked around as if to make sure no one else was listening which was unnecessary because the only people in the house was Stella, Izzy and Ray and the last of the three was upstairs still sleeping.

"Well, Bell's…Bell's our eldest sister."

Stella blinked. She was hardly aware that Ray had _any _siblings to begin with. "Her name was Annabelle, she died sometime last year," Izzy stated with a shrug, shoving another spoonful of Lucky Charms into her mouth.

"Wha…what happened?"

"Car accident; Ray was in the driver's seat."

**xXx**

**To Olivia**

**From Stella**

**Amazing song! If we could've played that at Rising Star last year! **

**xXx**

A sorrowful plucking of violin strings played in the background as Stella re-entered Ray's room with his breakfast the next day. After what Izzy told her the day before, Stella was careful to keep away from Ray when he was conscious. Izzy seemed to take the hint and assisted her big brother with the application of his medicine and the delivering of his meals.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Stella asked as she placed the tray of food on Ray's bedside.

He raised a brow at her delicate way of acting around him since yesterday. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing, want your hot chocolate?" Stella asked, eagerly handing him the cup of chocolate. Ray blinked and looked down at the liquid in the white black mug. "Did you poison this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just drink it would you, and here's the rest of your breakfast," Stella handed him the plate of hash-browns, eggs and sausages. "Then I gotta reapply all that ointment," she stated, nodding at Izzy who was practicing her violin playing in Ray's room to keep them company.

Ray took a cautionary sip of his hot chocolate and ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.

Stella disappeared into his bathroom and returned with a bucket of warm water and a sponge. "Finished?" He nodded slowly. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she repeated, taking his breakfast tray and placing it on the nightstand and sitting by his side. "Alright, off with the shirt." He rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to removing his shirt, eliciting a snicker from Izzy, "Wow, well I can see who wears the pants in this relationship."

"You've totally lost it, what's wrong with you?" Ray said, ignoring his younger sister.

"Says the sick kid," Stella retorted.

"Alright what's wrong with you?" He repeated. "You care what goes on with me because?"

In his sick state he replied, "Because you've been acting weird since Friday night."

"Whoa, what were you two doing Friday night?" Izzy asked in a grin. "Izzy, not now," Ray said in a glare. "What the hell was wrong with you Friday night?"

"Me? What are you talking about; you were the one having nightmares Friday night, and even last night too!"

"What?" Ray asked incredulously. "Bell?" Stella claimed with a growl. She was too curious to let this go, the fact that _the _Ray Beech had sisters. One that was a sweet eight year old who played the violin while the other had supposedly died…

"Who told you about that?"

"You did, you kept on muttering about helping her throughout the night! I couldn't get you to shut up unless I smouldered you with a pillow," Stella said crossing her arms.

Ray was frowning, his fists clutched tightly. "What did I say?" he demanded quietly. "You told her that you were sorry, that you were only trying to protect her and that you didn't mean to –"

"Enough."

"What?"

"Enough. I don't, wanna hear it."

"…"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me," he stated with a frown. "Get out."

**To be continued**

**Oh the drama…-sigh- That's chapter five. Sorry for the late-ish update, it was the weekend after all and even I have to have a break…**

**Here's to my amazing reviewers!**

SaguaroCactus: Good part is, she has to do it until he's better ;)

Airyfaerie99: I never see Stella's dad, so I figure if people give him the chance, he could be awesome XD

Doubt But Never Regret: Yay for internet access!

Ladii love: Yay, I'm glad to you liked it!

JuliLuvsEliGold: Haha, I just thought it would be fun, I'm glad you liked their text messages XD

Madelines: Thank you, thank you very much. Writing gives me a reason to eat lots of sugar. It's worth it XD

Lizzy Awkward Turtle: COOKIE!

Lemonademouthluver: Yesssss, a blushing Ray is just plain CUTE!

GrapeGal: Coconuts taste good…

Ethereal nightmare: Except weekends, sorry about that. But I'm glad you liked it, I like bashing on Patty. It's funny.

Xbrowneyesx13: Especially if they try and intimidate the boys XD

Everybodyelse07: I UNDERSTOOD! WOOT Sorry the update was kinda late, weekends are when I give my sugar (and laptop) a day off XD Do it again!

Christian Sunday Valentina: Glad you like it!

Bookluver51089: I lurve smilie faces and funny words too!

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me a review to tell me what you think! **

Lavender


	6. Calling a truce

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

(^^)

"I'm sorry about him Stell…"

"It's alright I've seen him mad before," Stella responded with a shrug. "How is he?"

"Red; blemishes and skin color," Izzy informed. "You're…still going to take care of him…right?"

"Yeah, your mom already paid me so…"

The next couple of days were filled with silence, but at least at school the week after Stella didn't have to worry about Ray and their daily arguments, but she still had to come to the Beech household to take care of both Izzy and the still sick, Ray.

"So did you get your guitar?"

Stella nodded. "Yep, I even had extra cash left over." Of course I did, she added silently, Evelyn paid me four hundred bucks.

"Really? What does it look like?" Izzy asked, putting her violin back into her case. "It's got stars and my band's logo on it, though, I added the logo." Stella stated, gesturing at the lemon logo on her messenger bag. "Hey do you think I can get one of those?"

She grinned and shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, I mean your brother doesn't exactly like Lemonade Mouth. Who knows how angry he'll be when he sees you wearing the logo." Izzy shrugged and said, "He wouldn't get angry at me about supporting the rival band. I mean, Ray likes competition, it forces him to up his game."

"But he hates Lemonade Mouth," Stella stated in surprise. Ray Beech liking competition? Was Izzy serious?

Izzy shook her head. "Not hates, well not really. Hating your band assures that he fights with all he's got and doesn't bow down because the people in your band are nice."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Yeah," she replied, "but don't tell him I told you though, Ray was kind of hopped up on cough medicine so he wasn't exactly sober…" Ray Beech got wasted on cough medicine? _Really_?

"What else did he say?" Stella asked in curiosity, leaning towards Izzy eagerly. "Well, he admitted that he probably wouldn't have to hate your band so much if _you _were the lead singer."

"Why would he say that?"

"He told me that Olivia's kinda timid and he can't believe that she'd be the one to give him a fight against Mudslide Crush. I think he's kinda embarrassed about it because she shouldn't be the one to make him lose his cool when it comes to his music."

"And why would _me; _being the lead singer of Lemonade Mouth change anything?"

"Coz you'd give him a fight, both on stage and off stage. I've heard you guys perform before, and Olivia does sound amazing, but off stage she seems like such a shy person. At least if you were the lead, everyone would understand why Mudslide Crush got beat by Lemonade Mouth."

"Hey Liv's just like that," Stella defended.

"I'm sure she is," Izzy said smoothly, "but I'm just saying coz Ray doesn't know Olivia. Everyone knows you're quite the spitfire, so I don't think he'd actually mind fighting with you. Fighting with Olivia…it kinda seems like trying to hurt a kitten…and I know my brother can be total jerk sometimes, but he isn't _that _cruel."

"Well…that does make sense…"

"Mmhmm..."

"So," Stella asked, clearing her throat, "how's he doing so far?" Izzy shrugged. "Well when I dropped off all those books and stuff he needed for school, he seemed okay I guess. But I'm sure you're a better judge at that then I am."

"Is he still mad about Sunday?"

"More mad at me than at you," Izzy informed with a shrug. "He doesn't like people knowing about Bell, so maybe you can ask him."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"It doesn't have to be, I mean, you _are _curious, aren't you?"

"…no…"

"Wow, he's right. You are bad at lying."

**xXx**

**To Ray**

**From Patty**

**Ray-Ray babe, don't you feel like coming back to take me to lunch? **

**xXx**

**To Patty**

**From Ray**

**No.**

**xXx**

Stella poked her head into Ray's room. "Ray…you okay?"

He was sitting on his bed, scratching his blotchy red face in annoyance while he waved his Math textbook around for some odd reason as if he were trying to swat a fly. Blinking, Stella entered his room and grabbed his textbook from him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Itching, what do you think I'm doing?"

Grabbing both his hands, she rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about scratching? Do you want to get scars?"

"I can't help it alright?" Ray was trying to get his hands out of Stella's grip, his weakened state made it easier for Stella to keep his hands in hers. "Isn't your sister giving you the ointment?"

Ray wretched his hands out, finally gaining enough of his 'healing energy,' as Aunt Claire called it, to release himself from her hold, and crossed his arms. "No."

"And why not?" Stella demanded; her brow arched expectedly. "I told her that I didn't need it." She rolled her eyes. "Oh for goodness' sake Ray!" Annoyed as she was with the sick blonde, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head eliciting complains from him. "What the hell Yamada!"

"Oh…"

Before Ray knew what was happening, Stella pulled him off his bed and into his bathroom.

"Yamada, what do you think you're doing?"

"Get in the shower Ray."

"What?"

"Get. In. The. Shower."

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Mo**

**Hey Stell, are you free for practice? **

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Stella**

**Can't sorry, tomorrow? **

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Charlie**

**You said that on Monday, today's Wednesday **

**xXx**

To say that he was surprised by her demand was one thing, but when she came in with him and turned on the facet behind him, he was damn sure he'd die of shock. "Yamada what are you -?"

She lathered the soap into a cloth she brought with her and started to scrub him.

"See all this?" Stella asked rhetorically pulling his arm into his line of vision. Ray scrunched is face up. "What the…?" There was a yellow like puss coming out of his wounds that were a gross unhealthy red. "This is what happens when you don't put ointment and then don't get cleaned." He frowned down at her as she continued her cleaning, berating him under the rush of the water.

If Stella thought that cleaning him with a wet cloth was one thing, bathing him was something else completely.

She thanked god that her dad was a doctor and that when she was younger, she came with her dad to work during school breaks to see what he did. Bathing patients wasn't that weird. Helping them use the bathroom was something else entirely. But the people her dad usually helped were either really old or children. Here she was helping out a fully grown teenage boy that did not lack any physical attributes.

"This looks weird," he stated after a silence lapsed.

Stella didn't reply as she finished washing his upper body. "Off with the pants."

"Please tell me you're joking."

She leaned against the opposite wall, wiping the water from the shower head off her temple. "I'm not taking any chances." Ray gave her a completely bewildered look and she snorted. "Ray, keep your boxers on. I don't want to see _anything _like that. I just want to make sure the Chicken Pox on your legs isn't as bad as the one on your chest and on your arms."

"Fine, but don't look." He sounded so embarrassed it almost made her laugh, but she looked away if only to make him feel better.

Ray kicked his sweatpants to the opposite side of the wall and grunted, looking away from Stella as she crouched in front of him to wash his legs. No words were exchanged for an agonizing twenty seconds as she stood and leaned away from him again. "Alright…"

"Yep…"

An awkward pause. "You aren't going to demand I leave again are you?"

"What?" Stella shifted uncomfortably under his blue eyed gaze. "I don't want a repeat, and if it makes you feel better I won't ask about your sister."

"Oh…that."

"Yeah. That."

He sighed, and ran a hand over his face as the water continued to rain down on him. "You want to know." Stella flinched. "Am I really _that _bad at lying?" Ray chuckled. "Yeah."

"Damn."

"Okay so if I tell you about her. You won't ask any more questions right?"

"Mm…that depends," Stella stated, pretending to think about it. "It depends on what?"

"It depends if you decide to kick me out of your room again."

"…"

"That statement was not meant to boast your ego."

"Funny it sounded like it," he stated with a smirk.

"Look, your mom hired me to take care of you. And I can't do that if you decide to throw a tantrum and kick me out. Izzy's worried about you too and I can't fight with as much as I can when you're sick coz then it makes me feel like a bitch for fighting with a sick person."

"Alright fine, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah."

It was a weird place to have a truce, you know, shaking hands in someone's shower. But it would do for the both of them. If only because Ray was in his boxers, and water and silk don't mix.

**To be continued**

**That was quite weird no? Ha-ha, hope you guys enjoyed chapter six. Thanks to all these reviewers of chapter 5: **SaguaroCactus, LovinMunro95, Doubt But Never Regret, GrapeGal, lemonademouthluver, Lizzy Awkward Turtle, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, airyfaerie99, Xbrowneyesx13 **and **ethereal nightmare

**Sorry I can't reply today, this chapter came at me **_**really **_**fast and I didn't want to miss anyone reviews while this uploaded so I hope you'll mind me…**

**Thanks for reading, please leave me a line to tell me what you think. **

Lavender


	7. Bell Beech

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

(^^)

Stella left the bathroom to give Ray some _personal time _and went to change her slightly wet clothes. When she re-entered his room, he was sitting on his bed, a clean pair of sweats and a towel hanging over his shoulders as he dried his blonde hair.

He was looking much better than he had on Friday. Stella thought as she came up beside him and waved the pink ointment container at him.

Ray removed the towel hanging over his shoulders. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"It's not the medicine, it's your hands."

"What about them?" she demanded, her brow arched. "They're cold," Ray muttered. Stella shook her head at him and said, "Alright fine," she took his towel from him, which wasn't that damp, and rubbed her hands quickly over it, from there she poured the contents of the container and rubbed it over her palms. "Sit still."

Her smooth hands ran over the planes of his chest and shoulders, gently applying the ointment over his coarse skin.

There was always this silence when she was putting the medicine on him, and Ray didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy about it. The spit was gathering in his throat and he swallowed deeply and cleared his throat. "Bell, Annabelle."

"Her name?" Stella asked, looking him in the eye for a second and then continuing with her task.

"Yeah, she was about two years older than I was."

She waited patiently as she kneaded the taut muscles of his forearms. "She didn't go to Mesa. Bell went to this music school in New York since she started high school."

"Is that why no one mentions her at school?"

"No one knows about her."

"Oh." Stella moved silently behind him and spread the ointment on his back. "Bell came to visit a year and a half ago; she went to my soccer match. I didn't know she was there, only when I found her tripping all over herself after the match did I realize she was back." Ray paused and Stella tried to soften her ministrations.

"Since no one knew I had a sister, when Bell was asking for me, Patty and Jules thought that it wouldn't matter if they could play around with her. Bell didn't do alcohol or drugs or any of that shit. She was like Aunt Claire, obsessed with this whole cleansing thing. During the match, Jules and Patty spiked her water bottle. Since she's never had any alcoholic _anything __**ever**_, her tolerance for it was practically non-existent." He inhaled sharply. "I found her after the game ended, luckily we lost or else someone else would've found Bell."

"I was pissed from losing and I was even more pissed when I found out that my sister was drunk." He chuckled bitterly. "I shoved her in the car and I drove us home. I was angry as hell and Bell's state wasn't helping…No one should drive drunk. I shouldn't drive when I'm mad."

Ray was slumping now and Stella was sure he'd start crying, but he didn't and simply kept on talking somewhat mechanically, "I didn't see the car that was coming too fast to stop at the red and I went through the green anyway. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed and someone's telling me my sister didn't make it."

Stella had siblings. But she never thought about what it would be like if one of them died.

She couldn't imagine it now; an empty bed in the twins' room, an empty seat at the dinner table and only two sets of mud-tracks during a rainy day when school ended instead of three. There were reminders everywhere. Even if she wasn't particularly close to her twin brothers, Stella wouldn't be able to take it if one or both were to disappear suddenly.

Inwardly she promised herself that she'd hug them more.

The thought that one of them could disappear at anytime made her choke and even if Ray wasn't on the verge of tears she was shaking like leaf. She clutched Ray's back, forgetting about the ointment she just put on him.

He seemed surprised by the sudden weight and contact, and Ray sighed as he felt Stella's warm breath coming out in quick rasps beside his ear. Somehow even though she wanted to offer him some sort of comfort, he was giving some to her as well.

"I don't know how you can still stand Jules and Patty after that," she managed to murmur. "Scott talked me out of publicly butchering them, but it wouldn't matter, they'd still be hanging around anyway."

Stella was still hugging his back, her arms tucking themselves through his arms and clutching onto his shoulders, her head tucked in Ray's neck. "How'd…how'd you deal with it?" she asked slowly.

"I didn't," he said softly. "I just, hope it doesn't happen again. It helps that I'm not good with people. The only people I have to worry about are Izzy and my parents, and Scott I guess, but that normally just depends on whether I'm in a good enough mood to care about him, heh, he doesn't need me to worry about him because he makes people care about him. Like you, you've got a lot of people to lose; your fans, the Lemon Heads, your family."

"And you and Izzy," she added softly, as she smiled slightly, "Let's face it, if I don't have you, I'd be bored at school."

"Well you've gone on three days without me over there. You seem alright to me," Ray said, smirking. "Oh trust me, just because I'm still breathing doesn't mean I'm enjoying it."

"Well you seem to be enjoying hugging me."

"Yeah, my shirt appreciates it too," she joked as she pulled away from him and handing him a clean shirt. "I should change, again."

Stella slipped out of the bed and walked to the door, not daring to look at him just in case he saw the slight pink on her face which had nothing to do with the ointment.

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Olivia**

**I'm meeting Wen at Dante's. **

**WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?**

**xXx**

As Stella entered the hallway, Izzy was walking by and smiled at her. "So, he's okay?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your shirt's pink, so you must've hugged."

"Great, now I've got an indicator?"

"Yeah, though I'd never thought it would pink…you look more like a purple to me…"

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Wen**

**I think I just asked Liv out. **

**Oh god. **

**HELP!**

**xXx**

**To Wen**

**From Stella**

**What's so bad about that? I thought you liked her**

**xXx**

**To Olivia**

**From Stella**

**You're asking the wrong person here. **

**Call Mo. **

**xXx**

**To Stella **

**From Wen**

**Well what should I wear? **

**xXx**

**To Wen**

**From Stella**

**Clothes preferably**

**xXx**

About an hour and a half later, Izzy and Stella were sitting on Ray's bed with a board game in front of them. The box from the game was turned upwards with the words: **FUNNY HA-HA** on top of it.

"Okay your turn Izzy," Stella said, re-crossing her legs. "Okay," Izzy rolled the dice and moved the piece across the board and landed on a picture of a waiter.

"Oh no, another cheesy restaurant joke," Ray groaned.

"Shut up, it's not my fault that I got all the stupid cards," Izzy grumbled as she looked through her cards. "Okay, here's one! 'Waiter, waiter do you have Chicken legs?' The waiter turns and says, 'No sir this is how I walk'."

Both Ray and Stella were making Lemonade Mouths as they tried not to chuckle, but Izzy burst out laughing at the sight of them.

"Hah, pay up, five coins," Stella claimed pointing at the centre of the board.

Izzy pouted. "That's not fair! Your faces were too funny!"

"Too bad, you laughed first," Ray stated as he rolled the dice for his turn. He moved his piece across the board and it landed on a funny face. Stella and Izzy looked at each other, and started pulling faces at him to laugh. It didn't work until Stella took a sip of her lemonade (which she went to the grocery store for) and made a Lemonade Mouth.

The Beech siblings burst out laughing and Stella pointed at both of them. "Pay up!"

Two more turns later, everyone was broke. "Aw that sucks, no one won!"

"I swear someone put laughing gas in this room or something," Stella stated as she packed the board game away and placed it on the foot of Ray's bed. "Well that sucked," Izzy claimed with a pout. "Okay, new rule," Ray claimed, "First one to laugh loses."

A silence ensued and Stella was looking between the very stoic faces of the Beech siblings.

She chewed on her lower lip for a second and sent a look towards Ray, who raised a brow at her. Stella looked quickly back at Izzy who was looking interestedly at Ray's blanket in front of her. There was a silent communication as both teenagers reached over to Izzy and started to tickle her.

Loud laughter echoed around the room as the eight year old tried to escape the clutches of her older brother and their babysitter.

Izzy fell over the bed in her attempts at escape and both teenagers high-fived.

"Evil!" the eight-year old screeched, standing up quickly to point at them accusingly.

She was met by the unusual sight of Ray and Stella, still holding each other's hands and leaning towards each other as if lost in the moment. Izzy couldn't resist the urge to interrupt, "Are you two gonna kiss?" Both their heads snapped in her direction and they practically jumped away from each other. "NO!" they both shouted. Izzy snickered.

"I knew Stella was bad at lying, but I never knew you were Ray."

**To be continued **

**Aren't kid sister's the best? By the way the game they were playing is called **Funny, Ha-ha. Don't laugh, don't smile and you'll win. **But other than that, thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed chapter six: **

GrapeGal: I wish I knew how play XD

booklover51089: Funny words!

Xbrowneyesx13: Yeah…I kinda figured XD

Princesakarilita411: Hope you liked it!

: Haha I'm glad you liked their interaction. Sorry that you don't like Izzy though, she just an add-on anyway…

airyfaerie99: I'm not sure about that actually, my friend recently had it and she was ranting to me about it yesterday…she could've been over exaggerating, but in any case…Happy bdaeee to your siblings! My sister's ten too :) And whoa, are they twins?

When I Make It Shine: Glad you liked how they act around each other, hope this chapter answered any questions about Bell..?

ElleBelle: VERY REVERSED. Though I think that would be quite awkward on its own…XD

Lemonademouthluver: Here's an update!

Everybodyelse07: Haha I UNDERSTOOD AGAIN! YAY! Aw…school started already? Well actually, my break only started 24 June and it ends this Thursday which doesn't make sense because we'll only be at school on Friday and then its weekend again…pffttthhh stupid people XD From now on, Tagalog reviews XD

**Thanks for reading chapter seven, leave me a line with your thoughts! **

Lavender


	8. Compromise

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

(^^)

"My sister's a brat."

"You obviously haven't met my brothers," Stella stated as she packed the board-game away into Ray's desk. "How bad could they be?" Ray asked, propping his elbows onto the pillows behind him so that he was sitting up. "Andy calls my dad with a mace. Timmy calls the police with tasers."

"Charming," he said dryly a smirk playing at his lips.

Stella sniggered. "You should've seen what they did to Wen and Charlie. They were hanging from a tree for three hours."

"Not exactly something you should say to the rival band's front-man." She raised a brow. "Even if he's suffering from Chicken Pox and is being babysat by someone his age?" Ray's brow twitched. "You wouldn't." Stella pretended to look thoughtful. "I would, but I value the hundred and fifty bucks left over from my guitar and new amp."

He rested his head against the pillows, a hand tucking itself behind his head. "How long does this whole Chicken Pox thing last again?"

"Getting tired of lying around?"

"And the ointment, I don't care if it helps, I smell disgusting."

"I can't disagree," Stella stated, leaning against Ray's desk and picking up a random book sitting atop it. "Hey Ray, you speak French?" He balanced his head on his hand and looked to where she stood, waving the French textbook at him. "_Oui, ma mère prétérite nous apprendre_," he responded calmly in a perfect accent. She raised a brow at him and deadpanned, "Can I get that in American?"

"My mom made us learn, she said something about being a 'man of the world' or something like that," Ray answered with a shrug as he lay back flat to stare at the ceiling.

"Huh," Stella acknowledged with a shrug of her own as she placed the French textbook atop a pile of other textbooks. "Hey are you a clean freak or something?" Despite taking up temporary residence at the Beech household for the past five days, she found none of the usual organized chaos that was present in her own home. Though to be fair, the Beech household lacked her brothers who collected old engine parts for their new toys.

"Aunt Claire's been here and you've seen how she is about cleansing," Ray claimed making a face. "Speaking of your Aunt Claire," Stella began already leaving the room. "Hey! Where're you going?" He demanded making her laugh from her position in the hallway.

"Calm down, I'll be right back."

Ray sat up again, staring at the door curiously as Stella re-entered carrying a thick, leather bound book.

"What -" His question died on his lips as he recognized the front cover of said book, well actually, an album. The front cover had a picture of a blonde, fair, chubby baby sitting in a sand-box in his diaper, overlapping the picture at the bottom was an image of the same blonde wearing the royal blue Mesa High soccer jacket, above both pictures was a loopy cursive writing with the words: **RAYMOND BEECH, THE ADORABLE**.

"Where'd you get that?" Ray demanded as Stella took a seat at the foot of his bed, holding the book up for him to see. "Your mom," she answered calmly as if he's growingly red face was something normal.

"Damn that woman sometimes," he muttered. "Give me the album Stella."

She furrowed her brow. "But I wanna see it."

"Stella, give me the album."

"Aw come on, it's just an album."

"Yamada, give me the _fucking _album."

"Beech; it's not gonna happen. I want to see it."

"It isn't yours to see."

"Well it's in my hands, not yours," she retorted as she stood from the bed, getting Ray to practically leap out of his cocoon of blankets and grasp the other end of the leather bound album. "Is it?" Stella glared. "Ray, come on!"

"Let go Yamada, it's mine!"

"But I wanna see it!"

"For the love of – would you just give me the album?"

"Only if you let me see it," she stated eliciting a sneer from the blonde. "No deal, let go of the album before I break your hands."

"Hah!" Stella scoffed.

"Just let go of it!"

"Beech I wanna -"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Would you two just SHUT UP?" Both teenagers turned to the sound of Izzy's irritated voice. The eight year old was standing at Ray's door, her one hand holding her mahogany violin while the other held her bow, her brow furrowed and her lower lip caught in between her teeth as her bright blue eyes glared at them furiously. "I'm _trying _to practice. I have a recital tomorrow afternoon and I _need _to get ready!"

"Tell her to give me back the album," Ray ordered, pointing an accusing finger at Stella who scoffed in response. "If I won't listen to you, what makes you think I'll listen to your kid sister?"

"Coz you like her more than me."

"What makes you think I like her more than you?" she asked almost incredulously as she pulled at the book, he pulled it towards himself and answered, "You hate me remember?"

"I _don't_ hate you Ray."

"Funny because the last time I checked spitting lemonade at someone clearly states that you don't like them."

"That was practically a year ago Ray! And besides, there's a difference between hating someone and disliking them," Stella retorted getting Ray to roll his eyes. "So you dislike me." She pulled the album towards herself. "I _don't_ hate you and I _don't _dislike you, if I did I wouldn't have gotten in the shower with you!"

"You two showered together?" Izzy asked; her brow arched in curiosity, her eyes glittering in amusement.

"Oh so you're just being nice?"

"Yes!"

"So you _do _hate me!"

"What the hell Beech!" She claimed angrily. "You just make me wanna -" Stella made a face as if she was fighting violently with someone and Ray glared but didn't reply. "Ray I told you: I DON'T dislike you and I DON'T hate you. In fact I do like you!" Seeing his mouth open to respond, she cut him off quickly, "And don't mention my spit-take again or I will hit you over the head with this!"

"Seriously bro," Izzy interjected, "you're showing signs of being totally whipped and as far as I know you two haven't even kissed yet!"

"Shut it," both rockers ordered, quickly turning back to glare at each other. The red head snorted. "Okay fine, argue like a married couple. But interrupt my practice again and I'm seriously calling the cops." She proceeded to twirl into the hallway though her departure nor or arrival was ever noticed between the two teenagers.

"Ray, come on, it's just an album." He only glared, his face still as red as the blemishes that faintly marred it. "Ray, I'll make a deal with you," Stella began, obviously realizing that taxing the blonde further could prove to only make him sicker and reroute his recovery. "If you let me see it, I'll give you the album and I won't touch it again. It's called a compromise."

"What makes you think I trust you?"

"Well you should," Stella claimed, gently pushing him back to his previous position under his mass of blankets. He gave her a curious look, his brow furrowed. At his questionable look, she fluffed up the pillow beneath him and arranged the blankets around him. "If you didn't and you were right to, I would've let Patty over here yesterday afternoon."

"What?"

"Somehow she found out about me helping you, and she followed me over here."

"You didn't tell her that you were _babysitting _me did you?"

"Of course not; though I'd love to spread _that _rumour around, I'd have to explain why I'm still around if I already got paid." Ray simply stared at her as she made her way towards his bedroom door. "Get some rest Ray."

"Please tell me you aren't going to treat me like mom and Aunt Claire."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Stella said turning around to grab the doorknob to close the door. "And this?" He picked up the album that she abandoned atop his bed and waved it at her. "I thought we had a compromise?"

"We'll look through it later. I still have to cook dinner."

"Pizza delivery by Dante's," Ray said dryly making Stella glare. "I can do more than order pizza."

"Whatever you're going to do, don't poison any of us."

**To be continued**

**So that's chapter 8, hope you guys enjoyed! Btw, my French is bad. Seriously bad and don't get me started on how incorrect my verbs are...hopefully those of you who know French are willing to overlook my stupidity on the language. **

**Here's to my amazing reviewers:**

JuliLuvsEliGold: Sorry about that, I don't know how to make it easier to read the texts mainly because I want it to remain constant throughout the story…I'll try and make it more obvious.

SaguaroCactus: Yeah…I've got an older brother and younger sister (middle kid…sigh…)…

Jasper Hale's Girl: Well I'm glad you changed your mind about it, thanks! Eh…we'll see at the end of this little story then won't we?

Kept on laughing: Aw thanks

When I Make It Shine: Glad you liked it

Lizzy Awkward Turtle: I know I did -_-" My friends have poker faces…

Xbrowneyesx13: Haha, I'm glad you like Izzy

Everybodyelse07: Ah…er…yeah, that's the thing. I can't _write _nor can I speak Tagalog…I'm glad you liked the chapter though hehe…

Airyfaerie99: Aww twins! Haha my sister still thinks boys have some sort of disease. She won't go near a boy and if they try, she'll tell them that she'll give them cooties so for their own good, they should leave her alone XD What's their names?

Princesakarlita411: Them kissing isn't actually planned…mmm I'll see if I can add it on…

Lemonademouthluver: They would've. Damn siblings XD

**A super sorry to ****, for some reason your name disappeared off my reviewers list in the previous chapter. I'm really sorry about that! Also, I'm going back to school tomorrow (stupid school governing body BLARGGGGHHHH) so tomorrow's update may come pretty late…I'll try and get it out as soon as I get back from school. As for the rest of the updates following Friday, I'll hand it over during the weekend. I'm so close to finishing that I'm actually panicking! **

Lavender


	9. Impulse

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

(^^)

"I told you that I could do more than order pizza," Stella claimed as she crossed her legs as she sat on Ray's bed, Izzy sucked in her noodles with a grin and said, "Yeah, Mr. Chow's is pretty good." Ray snickered. "Yeah, at least we didn't have a chance at food poisoning with Mr. Chow."

Stella glared. "Hah, you're so funny Beech."

"Pass the sweet and sour sauce," Izzy said, poking the half-Asian with her disposable chopsticks. "You aren't eating that stuff in my room," Ray interjected getting an eye roll from Stella. "And yet you'd eat Dante's sticky special seven cheeses special pizza."

Izzy blinked. "Did you say 'special' twice?"

"It's that special," both teenagers stated getting the eight year old to shrug. "So what're we doing after this?" Izzy asked, lazily poking into her cartoon of noodles.

"We're going to look through your big brother's baby pictures!"

Her chopsticks clattered into her cartoon. "What?"

She gestured at the thick, leather bound album sitting on one of Ray's bedside nightstands and stated, "We had a compromise." Izzy gaped at her and then looked at her older brother for confirmation. "Ray…you…you're going to let her…see?" He gave her a blank look and then nodded at her. "You…" turning quickly to look at Stella she claimed, "How'd you do that? Did you…did you put some stuff in his food or something?"

"Of course not," Stella waved off, but once Ray looked away from both females, Stella nodded slowly and whispered, "Just some medicine to help put him to sleep."

Izzy's lips formed into an 'o' shape, the look disappearing and being replaced by an innocent smile as Ray's attention returned to both females sitting in front of him.

"So let's look at the pictures!" She quickly said, as the only male in the room placed his cartoon of Mr. Chow's on the other bedside. "Best seat in the house," Izzy quickly added, jumping over to squish herself next to Ray. "Stell come on," the eight year old gestured dramatically at her brother's other side. "So we can all look at it at," she continued, bluntly ignoring the look that the blonde beside her was sending.

Shaking her head at the girl, Stella said, "After I throw Mr. Chow's remains; go wash your hands Izzy."

"My hands are clean!" she declared.

"I'm sure it is, but since Ray doesn't like sweet and sour in his room, I don't think he'd like it in his bed."

"Out my bed," the blonde ordered, pushing his sister off of his blankets, getting Izzy to pout. "Aw Stell."

"Go," both directed; gesturing at Ray's connected bathroom.

Sighing somewhat dejectedly, Izzy walked over to the door and turned to face them as her hand sat on the doorknob. "You two aren't going to make out while I wash my hands right?"

"Go."

Lifting her other hand in defence, Izzy said, "Okay, okay; don't get your boxers in a twist."

**xXx**

**To Ray **

**From Patty**

**Baby, why is Stella at your place? **

**Order her to let me in**

**I miss you so much :(**

**xXx**

**To Patty**

**From Ray**

**That's none of your business**

**That's not happening**

**Stop texting me.**

**xXx**

**To Patty **

**From Your service provider**

**RAY BEECH has blocked your number**

**xXx**

"Naaawaaaaa, you look so adorable!"

"Wasn't he the cutest?"

Grunt.

"He was!" Stella pointed at one of the pictures of a chubby blonde eleven year old, his face covered in cake, as both hands displayed the same cake that was sitting on his cheeks and lips. "Naaaaawwaaa, look at little Ray-Ray!"

"Someone likes cake," Izzy added with a giggle as both girls seemed to be tugging on the album for a better look.

Ray was caught in between the two as he glared down at the image of himself, chubby faced, cake covered and grinning like an idiot. "Aw Ray, you were the cutest," Stella cooed making his expression cross between a scowl and a goofy smile. "So I was cute huh?" She rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder with hers. "_Was _being the key word," she stated eliciting a snort. "Oh and what am I now?"

Tilting her head to look at him better, Stella looked from the picture of Ray as an eleven year old to him now.

He grew out of his baby-fat, his facial features were more defined and his eyes weren't as bright with childlike glee but were dimmed by a soberness that Stella was never aware Ray had; but those ice-blue eyes of his were still eye-catching, piercing and drowning. The only thing that truly changed beyond the usual physical attributes of aging done by the soccer captain of Mesa High, was the fact that mini-Ray smiled; a lot, judging from the size of his dimples.

"Smile," she didn't know why she said it, but it slipped out before she could take it back.

"What?"

"I just need you to smile."

Izzy grinned, and nudged her brother with her shoulder. "Come on Ray, give Stella a big one!"

Stella saw the somewhat uncomfortable look of the elder of the Beech siblings and elbowed him as well. "Come on Ray, pretty please? Pretty, pretty please?"

Ray didn't know what it was. It could have been the way her eyes shone in excitement, the way they twinkled at him teasingly and not in the usual contempt that he was met with when they fought or the fact that _she _was smiling at _him_; but he did it and he couldn't take it back either.

His small grin was cooed at playfully by both girls beside him.

"Aw!" Izzy squealed, poking her index fingers into his cheek. "I've never seen you smile before Ray, you look less like a grouch now!"

"That makes me feel better," he deadpanned getting Stella to poke his other cheek as well. "I agree; you should smile more often."

"_Oui, tu regarder très beau, mon frère_," Izzy claimed getting the girl on the other side of Ray to ask sheepishly, "American translation?" Ray rolled his eyes. "She said she agrees with you and that I look pretty good."

"I said you looked handsome, get the translation right." Leaning over to see past Ray, she asked Stella, "Don't you agree Stella?"

Both teenagers looked at each other. "Uh…" The blonde arched a brow at her. "Yeah, what do you have to say Stella?" She gave him a look, tilted her head at him and poked an index finger just an inch away from his still smiling lips. "Carry on smiling like that Ray."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Doesn't it?"

"You do know that I'll take your answer as a compliment right?"

"It wasn't meant to be an insult." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Can you two **not** flirt while I'm sitting right here?"

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Patty**

**Stay away from Ray**

**xXx**

**To Patty **

**From Stella**

**How'd you get my number?**

**xXx**

According to Ray's bedside clock, it was half past midnight. Somewhere along the line, Izzy fell asleep, her head resting on the crook of Ray's arm. The two teenagers however, were still occupied with looking through Ray's baby-days.

"Where was this?" Stella asked, pointing to the image of Ray as a six year old, chubby and for once, not smiling. But then again, he was completely baked in white sunscreen lotion and adorned a floppy pink sunhat. "Lava Springs, Aunt Claire's 'home', it's in Albuquerque."

"_This _is where your mom went to? I can't believe she didn't leave sooner!"

"Gee thanks."

"I'm just saying Ray, Lava Springs of all places!"

"Yeah well," he shrugged as Stella pointed at another picture on the same page. "And who're these guys?" An image of two blondes standing with him in front of the wave-pool, the only girl in the picture had on huge sunglasses –obviously trying to look older than the six year old that she was. "My cousins," Ray responded pointing to the other blonde boy in the photo, "That's Ryan, the other one's Sharpay."

"Sharpay?" Stella asked incredulously.

"Yeah; Aunt Claire, my uncle named Ryan," Ray answered with a shrug. "They're twins."

"Are they as bad as you and Izzy?" she asked jokingly eliciting a chuckle from him. "Something like that. They're drama snobs, well at least Sharpay is. Ryan just tags along."

"Huh…" The page was turned and another blonde appeared, different from Ray's cousins and obviously a bit older than them as well. "This…is Bell, right?" Stella asked; her tone slightly hesitant. Ray stared down at the girl in the picture. Blonde curls pulled delicately back against her neck, a radiant smile present on her naturally pink lips. That was Bell; his older sister Annabelle. Ray nodded.

"She's pretty."

"She was." There was an almost awkward pause. Stella shut the album and tried to sound cheerful, "Well, looks like I've kept you up long enough," she paused at Izzy's light snore. "I better get her to bed."

Quietly, Ray watched her as she got out of her side of his bed, and walked around it to gently shake his younger sister. "Izzy…Izzy?"

The eight year old did nothing but mumble incoherently making Stella sigh as she swung Izzy from the bed almost effortlessly. The slightly petite looking guitarist was surprisingly strong. Ray found himself standing on the other side of the bed while Stella held onto the sleeping Izzy quite clumsily.

"You can go to sleep," Stella said quietly nodding at him. "I'll be fine carrying – Ray!" she hissed, as the blonde gathered his sister over his shoulder like a marauder with his bounty.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"Ray, you're going to wake her up!" She hissed, but could do nothing but follow him out his room and towards Izzy's room. "Couldn't wake her up with an atomic bomb," he responded, "She sleeps like a brick."

Stella inhaled heavily, giving him a look as he practically tossed his sister onto her bed.

With surprising tenderness, Ray adjusted her beneath her blankets and turned on her favourite SpongeBob nightlight. "Good, but you're going to sleep now," Stella ordered, already grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his younger sister's room. Ray sighed and said, "Okay I get it. I'm going to sleep." In her bed and comfortably beneath her blankets, Izzy chuckled. "Geez Ray; whipped much?"

**xXx**

**To Olivia **

**From Mo**

**Liv what's been up with Stella?**

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Olivia**

**I don't know, we'll bug her tomorrow about it…**

**xXx**

**To Olivia **

**From Mo**

**Can't we bug her now? **

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Olivia**

**I don't think she's awake at one in the morning…**

**xXx**

"Alright; comfortable?" Stella asked as she fixed his blankets atop him. He rolled his eyes at her, tucking a hand behind his head. "I'm fine Stell."

"Okay, okay, I'm just checking…"

Ray watched her as she walked towards the chaise at the side of his room. Stella was given a spare room to use, but his mom was worried that if her 'baby' needed something, he'd strain himself with the effort so she practically shoved the lounger at the Lemonade Mouth guitarist in hopes to avoid such a thing happening. Stella didn't seem to mind it though, and seemed quite content with sleeping on it for the past six days.

She flicked the light-switch of his room filling it with darkness.

"Night." The window on one side of the room allowed in a ray of moonlight, catching Stella as she rubbed her eye and walked a little ways to her bed.

"Night…" Ray faced the ceiling and stared at it silently. He listened to the light shuffling done on the one side of his room and sighed. "Stella?"

"Mmm?"

"I need you." Moonlight caught her face, as she sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Come here." He knew he was stepping on egg-shells. Stella wasn't exactly very co-operative when she was sleepy, he learnt that on her fourth night at the Beech household when he demanded a glass of water and he got given an empty glass and an annoyed look from the half-Asian. Thankfully this night seemed different and she complied to his demand, and was at his bedside just as he asked.

"What do you want?"

"Lie down."

"Huh?"

"The bed's more comfortable than that thing."

"I'm sorry, am I hearing you right?" She was surprised and confused. Was this Ray's quirk? Asking for weird things at weird times of the night? "Ray what exactly do you -"

"I need you to check on how this Chicken Pox thing is going."

"What?"

"I haven't itched for over two hours."

"How do you know?"

"You haven't put that weird pink ointment on me."

"Oh…but can't I check tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow Yamada."

He was frustrating. Stella inhaled deeply and knelt on the mattress beside him after he shifted and lifted his blanket up. She didn't know why she didn't turn the light on before and instead opted to just get in, but she supposed that she was simply tired and wanted to give him an answer so she could go to sleep.

Since she couldn't see if his skin was still covered with the same red blemishes, she tried to feel for a sign of them as her hand traced his arm.

The feel of her soft palm almost accustomed to his calloused skin trekked a familiar route from his forearm. There was a silence, still and unnerving as she tried to tell whether the Chicken Pox was still present. She sighed and said, "Look Ray, I can check this tomorrow, I have no idea if you still have it."

"Alright fine."

Stella was about to swing herself out of Ray's bed, but was stopped by the same arm she was holding. "Ray what are you -"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"What?"

"Night," was all he said, as his arm seemed to automatically wrap itself around her to keep her from leaving, his other hand throwing the blanket over them.

She promised herself that as soon as he was fast asleep, she'd slip out of his bed and return to the chaise. But even as his even breathing caressed the sensitive skin of her neck and ear, the orders of her brain didn't reach the necessary parts of her body. Instead of pulling away from him, her body seemed to nestle up to him, instead of training her eyes to the darkness; her orbs were slowly shutting accustoming itself to the comfortable dusk of night.

Ray would have liked to have an excuse as to why he was currently snuggling with his so-called enemy. But truly he didn't have an answer. The only excuse he had was that he was reacting on impulse, and even that wasn't working in his favour.

Oh well. It wasn't like he was complaining.

**To be continued**

**Hah, okay! We're almost at an end here ladies and gents. I think maybe next chapter or the chapter after that? Hmm…I can't do it longer; this is a side-project after all so it has to end before the fifteenth chapter (though that's just me). So yeah! To those who noticed Lava Springs, Albuquerque and the fact that Ray's aunt's surname is Evans, along with the idea of Sharpay and Ryan as his cousins, then congrats you noticed my mentions of Disney Channel's cliché high school love story High School Musical. Don't ask me why I did it, **_**that **_**was something I did on whim XD **

**Hope you guys enjoyed our couple acting on impulse, leave me a line to tell me what you think!**

**Here's to the amazing supporters of this story, you guys rock!**

Princesakarlita411: **Thanks!**

SaguaroCactus: **I'm glad you like Izzy!**

Lizzy Awkward Turtle: **Let's face it; everyone's baby pictures are pretty embarrassing...**

Everybodyelse027: **Sorry about that! Hope you liked the chapter!**

Lemonademouthluver: **Yay you liked it! And yes, we're almost there...**

Christian Sunday Valentina: **Hope it was worth the wait!**

iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: **Spiking a drink means putting alcohol it in without the other person knowing, which in essence is trying to drug them. It's very dangerous for the person as spiking a drink requires a LOT of alcohol. **

Xbrowneyesx13: **Glad you like it!**

Booklover1995: **Glad you're enjoying it!**

**A super thanks to all the reviewers of past chapters for getting me all the way to 99 reviews, you guys rock! **

Lavender


	10. Smile and wave goodbye

**Lemonade Mouth**

**TLC**

**Chaptered **

**Written by Lavender**

_Not owning Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be canon._

_WOOO LAST CHAPTER!_

(^^)

Waking up next to Ray Beech was nothing compared to having Izzy leaning over the both of them, her eyes wide and her smile ever wider. She looked like she just caught the two teenagers in a sinful act, which was not the case since the two were only sleeping.

Currently, the electric guitarist of Lemonade Mouth was squished underneath the front-man of Mudslide Crush; his head was tucked in the junction of her neck, his one hand clasping her hip. Stella found herself blushing when she realized that her own hands were innocently playing with the gold locks curling against his neck, her fingers tangled in his tousled spikes, her other hand had strayed to linger on the small of his back, she could feel the fabric of his silk boxers on the tip of her fingertips.

For a moment she forgot what was happening.

How'd I get in Ray's bed?

"Do you two wanna be left alone?" Izzy asked quietly, her blue eyes shining in silent laughter. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing in _here_," the younger poised, her brow arched expectedly, obviously expecting an answer as to why their babysitter was in her brother's bed. "Just…go."

She sighed in feigned disappointment. "Okay, but school starts in an hour…" Izzy proceeded to jump off of Ray's bed and out his bedroom door, but only after giving Stella a smirk, as if to say that she knew this was going to happen at some point.

Shaking her head, Stella lifted the hand on Ray's back and touched his cheek.

"Ray," she tried to rouse him, getting him to groan softly and sending a small rush of air to caress her face. "Ray, come on…" He nuzzled his nose deeper into the junction of her neck, his hand on her hip loosening only to tighten around her waist. Stella gritted her teeth in attempts not to scream. "Ray get up." The blonde moaned and grumbled. "No."

"Come on Ray, I've gotta get to school."

"No."

"Yes, I've got to go to school," she paused and noticed the skin of his neck, tanned and calloused from his outdoor activity prior to his Chicken Pox, and totally lacking the scarlet blemishes. "Ray?" He grumbled again. "Shut up Stella, I'm trying to sleep."

"Ray, your Chicken Pox are gone."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

He grumbled and muttered something incoherent in her ear that sounded vaguely like: 'That means you can leave,' but Stella quickly told herself that she was obviously not entirely awake yet. "Ray, come on," she tried to get up on her own, but unfortunately for her, Ray had regained whatever strength was on reserve since he had the Chicken Pox and he was holding onto her too tightly for her to leave. "Ray," Stella tried another tactic and stroked Ray's upturned cheek lightly. "Come on Ray, we're going to be late."

"Where are we going?" he asked drowsily, his head slowly moving out of the junction of Stella neck and looked at her with slightly red eyes. "School, your Chicken Pox are gone."

"Do I have to go?"

"No."

"Do you have to?" As much as she would've liked to say no, Brenigan threatened suspension again and her dad was already on edge about the whole 'babysitting' of the Beech siblings. "Yep."

Ray sighed, shut his eyes for a second and then sat up with a groan. "Fine." Stella snickered, making Ray look at her. "Does this mean no more ointment?" She looked over at his sleep drenched face. The bags had receded and weren't as severe as the first day she came, his complexion was no longer worryingly colorful but was stable and healthy in hue, no longer stained with red blotches if only for a few near his hairline. Surprisingly despite an entire day during which Ray had sulked and refused ointment from his sister, there was no sign of the scars that she had promised him if he kept on itching.

"Nope, I don't think so. But when you take your shower you can just check if there's any left," Stella stated, stretching as she sat. "You were right; your bed's way more comfortable than the chair," she added.

As Ray swung himself out the bed, he said, "You're better to sleep on then my pillow." Her head snapped towards him and he smirked at her, "Though I could've done without the snoring."

She glared, grabbed the pillow her head had lain on and threw it at his head. "You're a jerk."

"I like you too."

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Mo**

**Hey Stella, think we can meet before school today?**

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Stella**

**I'm running a little late, can we just meet in the school parking lot? **

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Mo**

**Sure. **

**xXx**

"Hey Stell?"

"Hmm?" Behind her, Izzy tucked a strand of crimson locks behind her ear and smiled at her. "Do you think you can come to my violin recital this afternoon? You can go with Ray!"

"Uh," Stella glanced at Ray, who seemed to have trained himself to not look at her since his tiny confession that morning.

"I actually have band practice this afternoon." Izzy pouted. "But he'll fall asleep listening to classical music! Please, you have to come; someone has to keep him awake!"

"Hey I didn't fall asleep the last time I went to your recital," Ray defending getting his younger sister to huff in the seat behind his. "That's because they were serving free food and you made Scott come with you!"

Stella sniggered. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because no one decent denies free food," Ray responded getting her to arch a brow. "Is that fact?" He rolled his eyes at her. "Alright fine, only if there's no meat."

"That's better."

"Hey we're here!" Izzy declared, grabbing her violin case and readjusting her school bag. "Thanks for the ride Ray!" she claimed as she opened the door once the car stopped moving. "Yeah, see you later kid." She stopped mid-way from shutting the passenger door and stuck her head back into the car. "Don't forget to bring Stella this afternoon."

"Fine." The door slammed and as Ray peeled out of the sidewalk, Stella rolled her eyes. "I've got band practice."

"It can wait."

"Says you," she snorted. "Yeah because like I said, no one decent denies free food and we're eating out after the recital."

"We? Are you used to planning everything for everyone?" He shrugged. "Isn't Mo playing at the recital?" Stella paused. Oh…yeah… "Well…"

"And you can't exactly have band practice when people are missing."

"…okay fine, you got me there."

"So you can just go with me."

"Now what makes you think I _want _to go with you?"

"What makes me think you _don't _want to go with me?" Check mate. She thought dryly. They hadn't argued or fought in any way since their little truce in Ray's shower, it was almost as if the entire six months prior to this had never happened. "On one condition," Stella said, crossing her arms and giving him a look once he stopped at the red light. "You have to drive Lemonade Mouth to the recital." He looked thoughtful, "If you can convince them to get in my car."

"Well they'll agree once I tell them."

"Tell them what?" Ray asked almost hesitantly. "Well, what reason would I give them for this morning ride, and then the fact that we're going to see Mo _and _your sister play this afternoon?"

"Make something up."

"Like what? We're suddenly friends?" That wasn't _exactly _a lie…but it would definitely be a shock; the two biggest rockstars of Mesa High being buddy-buddy after almost six months of continuous fighting and stupid arguments? Yeah. Shell-shocking guaranteed.

"Aren't we?"

It would just be Ray's luck that after a whole week of 'babysitting', Stella decided that nothing was going to change and that they'd just carry on hating each other.

"Well we would be but," she paused to look at him, "friends don't normally wake up next to each other." He exhaled softly through his nose. "So…what now?" Stella tapped her fingers thoughtfully against her lap. "I don't…know."

"This makes things awkward."

"Not really." He glanced at her. "Why not?"

"Coz we're here," Stella stated gesturing at the window, the Mesa High parking lot just beyond the glass. Everyone was looking in at them, murmuring amongst themselves. "What now?"

Ray looked at the teenagers beyond the confines of his car and then glanced at Stella. "Do you care what they think?"

"You know I don't." It didn't look that way though. Stella felt like she was in one of those Freak Shows, to be pointed at and ridiculed. She'd always been on show as a rockstar, a revolutionary, a troublemaker. But she'd never been looked upon as anything to make fun of, she was protected by her reputation as any of the three, it was an awkward change, almost as awkward as their performance on Rising Star.

Noticing the uncomfortable look on the half-Asian guitarist's face, he stated coolly, "Smile and wave." She looked back at him, and at the playful wink he sent her, she couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

"Smile and wave."

**xXx**

**To Ray**

**From Scott**

**Baby what are you doing with Yamada?**

**xXx**

**To Scott**

**From Ray**

…**Are you kidding me? **

**xXx**

**To Ray **

**From Scott**

**This is Patty BTW ;)**

**xXx**

**To Scott **

**From Ray**

**Good to know. **

**xXx**

**To Scott**

**From Your Service Provider**

**RAY BEECH has blocked this number**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**To Stella **

**From Mo**

**Stell, were you with Ray this morning?**

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Stella**

**Yes**

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Stella**

**We're coming to your recital **

**xXx**

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Charlie**

**Is something going on between those two?**

**xXx**

**To Charlie**

**From Mo**

**Looks like it…**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Patty**

**You bitch, what do you think you're doing with Ray?**

**xXx**

**To Patty**

**From Your Service Provider **

**STELLA YAMADA has blocked your number**

**xXx**

**To Stella **

**From Scott**

**Don't think you can ignore me so easily!**

**xXx**

**To Scott**

**From Stella**

**I'll buy Scott a new Sim Card**

**xXx**

**To Scott**

**From You Service Provider**

**STELLA YAMADA has blocked your number**

**xXx**

**To Mo**

**From Stella**

**Tell Scott that Patty has his phone and that I'll buy him a new Sim.**

**xXx**

**To Stella **

**From Mo**

**Don't bother; Ray bought him a new one already**

**xXx**

Lunch was a surprising affair, especially when Ray abandoned his usual table in favour of Scott and the _Lemon Heads_. The funny thing is; it wasn't awkward. It was almost funny how quickly the Mudslide Crush front-man was assimilated into the Lemonade Mouth table.

There was _barely _any animosity between them.

Of course there was the bit of uncertainty with Olivia, considering that Ray _did _bully her when he found out that she was the lead of the rival band, the timid blonde did have a reason to be worried about his presence. That changed when Jules and Patty decided to harass her before lunch, Ray sent one glare in their direction and all the cheerleaders surrounding her evaporated.

With Charlie, it seemed that the past humiliation he suffered at the hands of the soccer captain dissipated long ago, with Stella being so into her music, she was almost always on his case about the beat when they were jamming. Dealing with Stella on a daily basis at that point made dealing with Ray much easier.

Wen, of course, being the naturally friendly guy that he was, easily accepted Ray's change.

Scott was pleasantly surprised at his best friend's arrival, and both carried on as they used to before they reached high school and before Ray admittedly became a jerk. Mo was more accepting of Ray, if only to make her boyfriend happy.

Stella's reaction to his arrival to their table was slightly different from that of her friends and band mates:

"Now what do you think you're doing here Beech?"

"I'm eating lunch, what do you think Lemon Head?" She looked him up and down, smirked and said, "On one condition."

"Another one?" He asked in feigned exasperation. "Yeah; you've got to get subterranean," Stella waved an unopened can of Mel's lemonade at him. The entire cafeteria waited in silence, watching the whole scene play out like a movie. Ray stood up from his seat next to Scott and Charlie, and looked like he was going to start a fight. Just as the other members of Lemonade Mouth were about to stand in order to stop any chaos from ensuing; Ray took the can from Stella, popped the cap and emptied it in one gulp.

His Lemonade Mouth was legendary. His taste-buds were of no use for three hours.

The student body of Mesa High School almost roared with applause. Ray Beech was officially an honorary Lemon Head.

After school, as Lemon Mouth piled into Ray's car, Stella at shotgun and the rest of the band squished in the backseat, the radio blared out a remix on the radio of 'Determinate' and 'Don't you wish you were us'.

It was random, and after everything that happened that day and the afternoon following it, it was almost suitable.

**XXx**

**To Stella**

**From Ray**

**Izzy's got Chicken Pox**

**Looks like you're staying over again.**

**xXx**

**To Ray**

**From Stella**

**This should be fun**

**Can I look at your baby pictures again? **

**xXx**

**To Stella**

**From Ray**

**We'll compromise.**

**xXx**

FINIS

Here's to all the amazing people who've reviewed!

To the reviewers of chapter nine:

**Nixie: **Yeah I know there was definitely room for improvement during their interaction, but everything that I tried previously would've made things awkward and I wanted to keep it as natural as possible...

**JuliLuvsEliGold: **Haha I know, I felt kinda silly adding it in, but I just finished watched the last HSM and Lemonade Mouth and I don't know...I was stuck in some weird world XD

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: **In a sense yes. Normally when people spike drinks it's planned before hand if they were thinking about doing it with a powder (I think...) but it can also be done by just adding a few drops of alcohol into the drink. Patty is the redhead.

**When I Make It Shine**: I'll be honest, I didn't know how I was going to let them find out, so I'll just leave it to them to assume something...

**Everybodyelse027**: I still have other projects I have to deal with and the only chance I can get to complete a story is stopping it now. Besides, I don't know what to do if I were to continue!

**Princesakarlita411**: I should think so...after getting blocked by Ray and now Stella, I don't think she's dense enough to still try something...but then again, you never know...

**xXLuv2LoLXx () **: Wow what a compliment, thanks so much! Watching High School Musical and then Lemonade Mouth probably was the cause of making Sharpay and Ryan his cousins, when I was writing it, I felt so random XD The text messages originally weren't going to be there. When I was writing, I added the text messages only because that was my chocolate break and I was feeling pretty hyper when I carried on writing... As for the right times for humour and romance, I'll be the first to admit that I had no idea what I was doing XP It was buy good luck that people such as yourself found it artful, and I really am glad you enjoyed it!

**iLove Toko and Saddie**: Thanks!

**Christian Sunday Valentina:** Hope you enjoyed it!

**SaguaroCactus**: Baby Ray, without the smirking, insulting and bitching...and he smiles too!

**Lemonademouthluver**: Well it's not a book, but I'm glad that you've enjoyed it! Hopefully the ending didn't suck too badly... And thanks for the PM message! I'd block her too!

Thanks to all these people who've added this story to their favourites:

**al3xasara, booklover1995, booklover51089, Bubblelina15, dancegirl3991, DegrassiGleek22, Destinydream13, , ElleBelle171, Everybodyelse027, FoxandDogchan27, iLove Toko and Seddiem, invader-lindy, JuliLuvsEliGold, kept on laughing, lemonademouthluver, LemonadeMouthLuver2, Madelines, Mika Door, .Ninja, obringerk, SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules, ScohiniLove4, , TealCrystalCAT and When I Make It Shine**

And finally, thanks to all the people who've read this little side-project of mine! Hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! THANKS!

**TADA! Okay...yeah, so this is my FIRST COMPLETED STORY. I'm pretty happy about that...though I do feel kinda weird about the ending...don't get me wrong, there won't be another chapter, but this is the first story I've completed...EVER and I kinda spaced out when it came to how I was going to end it...**

**Hopefully it didn't suck too badly? **


End file.
